Love Lena
by M5girlieJV
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! Lena has jetted off to Greece the summer before college, what will happen when Carmen joins the ride and Kostos comes back to haunt Lena, just going to have to read! ENJOY!
1. Off to Greece Again

OK before I start I just wanna say that this is my very first story EVER on fanfiction….so if it isn't that great…just let me know…just so I can improve it…so…here it is "Love Lena"…enjoy!!

A very depressed Lena slowly walked aboard the plane that would take her to Greece for the summer one again.. As she grabbed a pair of headphones from the stuardess ((is that spelt right??)), she thought to herself how awful this summer was going to be. This was her last summer before she went to college, and like every girl she had hope to spend it by hanging with her best friends and even her new boyfriend. However life didn't like that thought very much because she got a call a couple of months before saying that her poor grandmother was lonely to death and wanted to see the whole family for the summer in Greece. Even though Lena wanted to scream at that idea, she couldn't just not go, it was her grandmother who had done so much for her over the years. So Lena reluctantly decided that she would go, along with the rest of the family. This wasn't her first time to spend the whole summer in Greece. The last time she spent the summer her grandfather was alive, she fell in love, and she was only 16. However a lot has changed over the years, Lena has become more mature than ever, she had lost her grandfather almost a year ago, she had her heart broken once, and now she was 18

Just then Lena broke her thoughts when Effie yelled at Lena to move to the window seat because Effie was terrified of flying and couldn't bare to be next to the window.

"Lena, darling, are you ok?" Lena's mother asked with concern.

"Yeah, I am fine, why?" Lena wondered.

"Its just I know that you wanted to spend the summer home with the girls, and I know how that last time we went to Greece you were, well, not doing so great."

"Mom, trust me I am fine, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Her mother nodded and turned to help Lena's father fix the seat belt.

As Lena got her self-situated, she thought about what her mother had said about the summer before. The last time Lena was in Greece it was to attend her grandfather's funeral. Also she had found out that the love of her life, Kostos was getting married because his future fiancée was pregnant. Even though at the pit of her stomach she still somewhat cared for Kostos, she couldn't help but feel hatred towards him. He told Lena everyday the summer before that he had never and would never stop loving her. She wondered if he still thought of her from time to time, I mean if he loved her the way he said he did, those feeling just couldn't go away, could they? She wandered how he was doing, was he happy? Did he still miss her? Did he even think of her after she left last summer? However before she could think anymore of what Kostos was up to, the thought of Paul came over her and she fell asleep.

--Well, I hope you like it so far, the next chapter might not be up for a while because I am going to be busy, but review and let me know what you think. Also if you have some suggestions that would be awesome, just let me know.--


	2. Letters

Ok…well here is the second part of the story…I know that the first part was vague, but I mean she is on a plane, there is really not much to do..lol..but…any ways…here is part 2…enjoy!!!

After about 10 hours in a plane Lena was starting to get rest less, she never really was bothered by flying, but for some reason, she was getting annoyed, she just wanted to land. To kill some time, Lena took out a box filled with all types of letter paper with matching envelopes. It was the sisterhood's idea to write to each other throughout the summer with certain types of paper. They all got to make their own thanks to Tibby and her cleaver computer. Bridget decided that her type of paper would be a faint tint of baby blue for the background and soccer balls throughout the sheet. Carmen's paper had a redish type background with a sunset in the back. Tibby's paper was the craziest one of them all, hers had rainbow colors for the background and different types of video equipment spread throughout the paper. Lena's though had a pinkish purpley color to it, it was different. Lena remembered during that Saturday afternoon how all the gilrs talked about what they were doing for the summer. Bridget was off again to see her grandmother for the summer, she missed Alabama and wanted to see all the people she met the summer before. Tibby was just going to hang around, maybe catch up with Brian at the video archade. Carmen was going to visit New York for a month with her mom, because David had got a new job and her mother missed him. And of course Lena was going to Greece. Even though the four girls were the best of friends, they knew that Lena would need the pants the most because they knew she was going to Greece and the last time she was there, things didn't go so great. So the girls agreed that Lena would get the pants first, then they would go to Bridget, then to Tibby, and finally off to Carmen, and so on. Lena started to write a letter to Carmen…

Hey Carma,

That's all Lena wrote, she knew that it was to early to start writing letters, what was she going to say any ways. However just as Lena put the paper back, the plane began to land.

--I know very VERY short chapter, but I want to wait for the next part to write more, I have some really cool idea's that I think I am going to put in…but please feel free to let me know what you think--


	3. getting settled

….Hey everyone…before I start I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews its fun to see that a lot of people are reading the story!! Well here it is part 3!

As Lena pulled up in the driveway, all the memories started to consume her. The only thought on her mind as she got out of the car was, does Kostos know I am here? Even the thought of Paul couldn't save her. While Lena's mom and dad were getting the bags from the car, Lena and Effie raced to the door. As they both reached it, there she was grandma, with the biggest smile across her face.

" Lena, Effie, my girls!"

"Hey Grandma" Effie said.

"Oh girls, come in…come in" She shouted motioning them to come inside. "You girls must be hungry, how about I make you something to eat while you girls go ahead and unpack upstairs!" Grandma started in to the kitchen however she suddenly stopped and turned to the right and picked something off the table. "Oh, Lena before I forget, here are some letters you received."

Grandma passed the letters to Lena, and then she jetted into the kitchen. Lena couldn't even believe, she had just arrived in Greece and there were already letters for her. Who one earth could already be sending her letters she thought.. As she walked into her room, she placed the suitcases on the floor and started to open one of 3 letters.

The first letter brought the biggest smile onto her face as she placed the envelope on the table and began to read……suddenly Kostos was a memory.

My Dear Lena,

I miss you already and you haven't even left yet. I thought that since we couldn't be together this summer then the only way to keep in touch was to write letters. I hope you are having a fun time so far in Greece. I left you some pictures of us together from last Christmas and Valentine's day. Just so you wouldn't forget me! I miss you and I am slowly counting down the days till you come back.

Miss you much,

Paul

Lena slowly reached down to the envelope again and pulled out four pictures of Paul and herself. One was when Paul came to stay with Carmen and her mother a week before Christmas, he had just gotten through with school and was let out for Christmas vacation. They were under the missile toe, and he was about to give her a kiss when Carmen ran by with a camera to capture the image. The other was one with Paul, Carmen, and herself, they were at the local coffee shop. The background looked so beautiful, like a masterpiece for any artist. The shop was filled with white lights, Christmas trees, garland, and bows, it was like a winter wonderland. The next two pictures were from Valentine's day, when Paul had came to surprise her as she got out of school. She almost died when she saw him, it was all thanks to Carmen, she had secretly called Paul and told him how much Lena missed him. It was the best Valentine's day as Lena was concerned.

The next letter was from Carmen…

Dear Lena,

My mom told me that New York for me was out of the question. She says that I have to stay with dad for the whole summer! I don't think I can stayt there again, I mean I love my dad, but another summer with Lydia and Krista!! Ugh, I don't know what I am ganna do, my mom asked Tibby's mom if I could stay there, but her mom said that there was no place for me to stay. So, I have to figure something out. Hope your having fun in Greece!

I Wish You Where Here!!

Carmen

Lena chuckled to herself, but not in a mean way. She knew that if she had stayed in D.C. for the summer , that Carmen would have stayed with her and her family. Lena gently placed Carmen's letter on top of Paul's. As Lena grabbed the next letter it was different from all the other ones. The way the postage was, could it be Lena thought…no it couldn't be…but maybe it could. She quickly opened the letter, and before she could read the first line, she already knew whom it was from.

Well I am ganna stop…jeez I know long chapter…but once I start to write I am on a roll..lol…hope you enjoyed…thanks again for the reviews!


	4. The can of worms

Thanks for all the review again…its fun coming on and seeing how a lot of people read the story it's a cool feeling….anyways…here is part 4!! Enjoy…………

As Lena looked at the letter she was afraid to read what it said, she knew it would open a can of worms, one that took to long to close before. However she began….

My Dearest Lena,

I have missed you for so long. My love for you has only grown stronger as we have been apart. The passion, the desire, the lust, its only deepened. When your grandmother told me that you were coming for the summer something inside made me wanted to fly. I know that the last time we saw each other it was hard, for both you and I. However a lot has changed within the year. I am sure that you have moved on, I couldn't hold on to you forever, even though I would give my life just for the chance. I know that first love never dies, that's why I wish to speak to you, please, I will come by sometime while you are here. I must speak with you, to hear your voice, to look into your eyes.

Never Stop Loving You,

Kostos

Lena was speechless, she wanted to yell so loudly just to let out all the frustration and anger out. How could he just assume she still loved him, he had changed, well so has she. She knew she shouldn't have read it. What was she going to do? What would she say to him? What did he want to say to her? It must be something important, for him to write such a personal letter like that. Whatever she was going to say or do, she couldn't let herself get the way she did. She was with Paul, she was in love with Paul, he is everything she wanted. But Kostos was her first love, and first loves never die. But Lena had to let it die, she wasn't going to get crazy. Suddenly she just wanted Paul to come and hold her, but she knew that was impossible. She was alone. Whatever she was going to say to Kostos it had to be the truth. However, before she could think again her Grandmother called her………

"Lena dear, you have a visitor at the door!" yelled Grandma.

Oh god, no, she wasn't ready for Kostos. Why couldn't he come at a better time, like when she had left Greece? But she had to do this, this was the only way to move on. She slowly walked out the door and down the stairs. As she finally got a clear view of the door, she was so speechless and shocked.

I know cliffhangers…..but it's the only way to keep you readers interested. Well I hope you like so far, keep reviewing!! More chapters will be up soon!!


	5. The visitor

Hey readers…I just wanna say that I love writing this story….its like so fun to put it on fanfic and having everyone read it….rambling I know…anyways….here is part 5!! Wow 5 already…lol…

Lena almost fainted when she saw………………..Carmen at the door…..

"Carmen!!! Oh My Gosh!!! What ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" Lena could barely breath as she jumped on her friend and gave her a huge hug.

"Well your mom talked to my mom a couple days before you left and your mom thought it would be the perfect idea for me to come along for the summer, plus anything to come to Greece!!"

"I can't believe you're here, you don't know how bad I need a friend right now."

"Well here I am" Carmen shouted as she dropped her two suitcases on the ground and gave Lena yet another hug.

"Well this is splendid, another guess for the summer, welcome Carmen!" Lena's grandmother butted in. "Just take your things upstairs, I was just cooking some lunch for the girls."

"Thank you!" Carmen said as she jumped and gave Lena's grandmother a huge while she was at it.

Lena helped Carmen up the stairs with what felt like a 500-pound suitcase.

"Jeez Carma, what did you put in here, everything."

"Just about" Carmen said sarcastically. "Hey you never know what you'll need in Greece." Carmen laughed.

"You know I just read your letter like 5 minutes before you got here. When grams said there was someone at the door, you would have been the last person I would have thought to be on the door."

" Oh well thanks!" Carmen said sarcastically. "Who were you expecting then?"

Lena looked seriously at Carmen. Carmen already knew by the look in Lena's expression that it was Kostos who Lena wanted to see.

"I have to show you something." Lena said as her and Carmen walked into the room and threw the suitcases along with the rest of the luggage in the corner.

"I just got this today, I haven't even been here for an hour and already things are starting to come back."

"Like what??" Carmen asked, she knew Lena, but she was confused at what she was trying to say.

"When I boarded the plane, I knew that something bad was going to happen here. I tried not to think, but…just read the letter."

Lena just placed the letter in Carmen's hands. Carmen carefully unfolded it and read it aloud. Lena wanted to burn it so bad. Everything in and on that letter was poison, one that she had taken a whiff of before. When Carmen was finished she didn't know what to say. She couldn't imagine what Lena was going through. Carmen tried so many time to put herself in Lena's place but she couldn't.

"Wow" Carmen said.

"Yeah those were my words, that and everything else."

"So, what are you going to do?" Carmen asked, not sure if she was going to get an answer.

"I don't know, what for him on the door step, I don't know."

"Well do you want to see him?"

There was a long pause….."Yes….. and no, I mean something inside me wants to run into his arms again, but the other half has so much hatred towards him."

Carmen walked over to Lena and gave her a hug, "well now I'm here, so if you wanna cry then cry, if you wanna scream, then scream, but I am right by your side, through thick or thin."

"Thanks Carma."

"So, what is there to do in Greece anyways!?" Carmen yelled out changing the subject.


	6. Lena's Decision

Hey once again… already I have 6 chapters out…. Feels pretty cool…oh and I didn't know we need a "disclaimer" so I am now putting one for the rest of the story so yea…. Well enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing that belongs to the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants… ((I wish, but I don't))

For the next week, Lena showed Carmen around. She showed Carmen the grove where she first met Kostos. She showed Carmen where the family did all the shopping and eating etc. Carmen was beginning to love the Greek culture, she loved everything about Greece.

But as Carmen was getting used to Greece, Lena wanted to leave. Every morning she woke up and thought is he coming today? Throughout the day she thought, maybe I'll run into him. However, Lena didn't want to think of that. She had to keep reminding herself of Paul. But she could only think of Kostos. What was she going to say to him? What was he going to say to her? However she waited, and waited, and he never came.

After of almost two weeks in Greece, Lena decided that she wasn't going to have Kostos ruin her summer. One of her best friends was in Greece, she was going to have fun.

The next morning Lena woke up, Kostos was far from her mind. She quickly jumped out of bed, and ran to the dresser and pulled out the pants. " I hope you still have the magic" Lena whispered. Lena got dressed and ran over to Carmen.

"Carma!" Lena yelled and jumped on the bed, Carmen almost fell out.

"WHAT!? WHATS WRONG!?" Carmen yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Nothings wrong, common get ready!" Lena yelled.

"Ready for what?" Carmen asked as she pushed Lena off the bed.

"For the day, common, get up!" Lena shouted as she pulled all the covers off of Carmen.

"What time is it!?" Carmen yelled as well.

"Its.." Lena walked over to the nightstand, "its about 8:30 (am)."

"Lena you know what I said, during summer vacation I'm ganna sleep till whenever I get up."

"Well, you are up aren't you."

" I mean when I get up, not when some crazy friend jumps on me and wakes me up, it doesn't count."

"Ugh, common Carmen!!"

But Carmen just rolled to the other side and closed her eyes.

"Fine, be that way."

Carmen didn't move.

All of a sudden, Lena heard something. Click……Click…

"What was that" Lena said as her heart stopped.

Click…..Clunk….Click..

"Lena please, be quiet!" Carmen murmured as she tried to fall back to sleep.

"Carma, that wasn't me."

All of sudden Carmen jumped out of bed over to the window.

"What is it??" Lena asked, thinking the worst.

"Lena, umm, come her"

Lena slowly walked over to the window, her heart was in her throat. As she peered out the window, there he was Kostos. He looked so different. He looked more like a man, than the last time she saw him.

"Carmen, what should I do?" Lena asked as she pulled Carmen away from the window.

"Well, do you want to see him?" Carmen questioned looking at Lena.

It took a minute for Lena to answer then she replied "Yes" she whispered.

"Well then go, but please, don't let him play mind games with you again, tell him how you really feel, don't be afraid. And remember that Paul loves you too, and as his step sister, I still have to watch out for him." Carmen was silent but then with a sly smile she replied "but as your best friend, I have to watch out for you more"

"Thanks Carma" Lena hugged Carmen.

Lena quickly pulled away and quietly ran outside. Carmen raced to the window, she didn't like to spy, but as Lena's friend she had no choice. But she remembered that if it were Lena she wouldn't spy, so Carmen just got away from the window, laid back in bed. And waited……….

Hope you like, I will have a new chapter out soon, keep reviewing!!


	7. Kostos comes back

Hey once again…I am sorry I have taken so long to update…but my aunt just had a baby this past Monday a beautiful healthy baby girl named Hannah…anyways…thanks for all the updates…it makes me so happy to see that people like the story…lol…soOoOo..here is chapter 7..Wow 7 already…Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the sisterhood of the Traveling pants ((I wish…but I don't))

Lena quietly tip-toed down the stairs and closed the door, she could barley breathe.

"Lena.." Kostos called….she slowly walked towards him but then stopped about 30 feet away from him, she was terrified.

"Hey…Kostos" Lena managed to say. She kept thinking, you have Paul, you have Paul, you have Paul.

"Wow, you have grown more beautiful than ever" Kostos said as he moved closer and closer.

"You've changed to," Lena added as she moved away again.

However slowly Kostos walked towards her before he was right in front of her. He slowly lifted his hand and stroked a piece of Lena's loose hair. She began to give in to temptation until she pulled away once again......

"Kostos" Lena said as she pushed his hand aside.

"I am sorry"

"Its ok………what did you have to tell me" Lena reluctantly asked, she couldn't even begin to think of what he could say.

"Maybe you should sit" he showed her to a chair outside the yard. They both sat down, he sat to close for Lena to handle, so she pulled away yet again.

"Umm, well I know that it was hard the last time we saw each other, I mean what happened."

Lena just blankly stared at him..waiting for him to countinue.

"Well, I have so much to tell you, so much to explain, so much to catch up on." Kostos said with hope, hope for a second chance. Lena just stared at him. "Well, my fiancée, you know was pregnant." Kostos stopped, trying to think what to say. "But something happened."

Lena felt a spark. Something happened? What could have happened? What did Kostos do? What did his fiancée' do?

"What happened?" Lena asked.

"Well, we went to the doctors for…an ultra sound….and they saw that…."

That what!? Lena thought. What happened??

"The doctors saw that she lost the baby." Kostos stopped.

"Oh my gosh, that awful." Lena said with sympathy, she wasn't thrilled about the baby before, but she felt sorry for Kostos.

"Yes, it was awful, but after that, we both split up. I mean we were only together because there was a baby, but after we found out." Kostos stopped.

Lena waited to see what else he had to say.

"But deep inside, I knew that it was fate." Kostos suddenly looked up at Lena, the way he always looked at her when they were in love. "fate was telling me that you were mine. That we were meant to be together, that not even a baby or a fiancée could keep us apart."

"Kostos….."

"Wait, let me finish, I know that I have put you through so much, and I know that. But I want to be with you. I love you, I always have, and god Lena, no matter what I do it always comes back to you. I tried so hard to put you in the past, but you always come back. I go days just thinking of you, the way you move, the way you look, they way you loved."

"Kostos, I thought like that too…"

Kostos smiled, thinking that now that were going to be together. But she went on……

"But Kostos, I am not like that anymore though." Lena honestly answered. "When I last left Greece, I died. I couldn't eat, sleep, function what so ever because the thought of you without me made me die." Tears began to form slowly.

"I am so sorry I put you through that Lena, I am so sorry"

"I have gotten my life back. I am me again. You know how long it took me to be me?" Lena questioned him. "I found someone else, someone that I know I can trust, not someone I have to worry about, someone that gets me."

"But I get you too."

"I know but your life is here, I mean I love Greece, but my life is in America…. not here."

"But Lena, you can't fight fate, you can't fight love, don't you know that no matter what somehow someway we are going to always come back to each other, somehow we are always going to be lovers."

"Kostos, maybe so,but right now we aren't, I mean we wouldn't be like this if it weren't for you and your mistake."

"My mistake?"

"Yes your mistake," something came over Lena that sent her over the edge all the things she had wanted to say were coming from inside, things that haunted her everyday for the last year. "Everyday you told me that you loved me, but somehow you found your way with another girl, doing things that only lovers do right Kostos?"

"Lena, I was confused I missed you, I wasn't myself, I was angry with myself for not being there for you, like a real boyfriend."

"STILL" Lena began to shout, "You told me you loved me! I thought that you only slept with people you loved, not with strangers." there was silence. "You said that you've always loved me, but i have a question Kostos!?.....If you really loved me, then why would you sleep with her?" Lena crossed her arms.

Kostos quickly changed the subject...."Hey you're the one that broke up with me remember."

Disappointedly Lena forgot the question, "Yes I know, but that's because I had to move on, I couldn't live my life thinking only of you."

"I understand, but I am sorry the whole world doesn't revolve around you Lena, I can't just put my life on hold for you either I had to move on as well, I thought the girl I was with could be like you , but somehow she wasn't even close and I have regreted it ever since."

"Well now you know how I felt." They both just stood and looked at each other......silence fell upon them......then Kostos calmly spoke again....

"Ok, we both made mistakes, but lets just forget about it, and move on."

"No Kostos!!" Lena began to shout again, she couldn't keepit inside anymoreor forget about all thats happened."No, I am not going to move on, I mean I am…but not with you!"

"Lena, your angry, maybe we should just leave and talk another time."

"No, I don't wanna talk anymore, I died without you don't you get it!!...when I died so did you...then I met Paul, he is so sweet, and he takes care of me, and protects me, and listens to me."

All of sudden someone emerged from the house, "Lena, what's going on here, we heard shouting and I was worried…" it was Lena's mother. Lena looked up at her mother and back to Kostos.

"Goodbye...Kostos," Lena wispered. She qucikly turned around and ran into the house tears forming in her eyes.

"Kostos, I think you should go now." Lena's mother commanded.

"Tell Lena,…… I am sorry." Kostos said.

Lena's mother nodded and turned and walked in to the house.

Wow, that's a very long part 7 but I hope you like…read and review, new chapter will be up soon…


	8. Carmen's Comfort

--Hey everyone…thanks for all the reviews…I hope you like how the story is going…I am working on some new ideas that I think you all might enjoy…. Btw…I keep getting a lot of comments on how different Kostos is in the last chapter…well I purposely made him that way…because he had changed I think in chapter 4…In his letter he states that a lot has changed…so yeah he changed and well so did everything else…just trying to show you how I was going…anyways…enjoy chapter 8!!—

Lena quickly ran up the stairs as fast as she could so that no one could stop her. As soon as she got to the top she ran straight into her and Carmen's room. She slammed the door and quickly locked it, she knew that her mom would probably want to talk and Lena wasn't ready for that, she needed to chat with Carmen first. Carmen turned around startled to see Lena. Carmen was dressed and just fixing her hair, but as soon as she saw Lena she put down the brush down and ran over to see what was going on.

"Lena what's the matter, you look like you just ran a race." Carmen chuckled to herself until she saw that Lena was in tears. "Lenny, what's the matter?"

"I hate him" Lena whispered.

"OH, Lena, why, what happened?" Carmen questioned.

"God Carmen, he has changed so much, I feel like I don't even know him." Lena said as she wiped away some of the tears.

"Why, what did he say to you."

"He just told me how fate brought us together and that I shouldn't try to fight it and how that…" Lena paused, "and how he doesn't have a baby and how he doesn't have a fiancée anymore and went on about how we are suppose to be with each other and so on."

"What? I thought you said that…" Carmen began but Lena interrupted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Lena stopped to catch her breathe, she needed a moment, so much had happened within the last half hour that still hadn't caught up with her yet. "I freaked out on him…." Carmen started blankly at her. "I lost it, I said things I didn't mean…I said mean things."

"Lena, you have the heart of gold, I sure you didn't say anything too mean." Lena gave Carmen the stupid look.

"I haven't told you what I said…I got so mad, I think I just started yelling things at him that I have kept inside for so long."

"Like what?"

"I said that if it wasn't for his mistake we still could have been with each other, and I went on about how he told me he loved me but still slept with her and yeah."

"Wow, Lena, but you couldn't help it, you were upset, he put you on the spot."

"Still, oh lord, he probably hates me now."

"Lena he could never hate you."

"Yeah he could, Kostos has always been the calm and sane one, I've always been the crazy one. But now he is just different, he acted like a lovesick puppy and then when I put him on the spot he just changed the subject, I know that Kostos would've never done that, and he sure as hell wouldn't talk like a lovesick person either."

"Well, maybe, he just missed you for so long, and all he wanted to do was tell you things." Lena glanced over, " Or maybe he went crazy."

"I told him about Paul." Lena stated as she stared at Carmen.

"And?"

"He just freaked out more. I am so messed up right now."

"You know what you need to help you?"

"What?"

"Well a nice girls night out, of course it won't be like when we are all together, but I think that we can manage." Lena laughed, this is what she needed, Carmen, her best friend to help her out.

"You know what I need more?"

"Chocolates and a bunch of sad movies" Carmen chuckled, one of Carmen's favorite things to do to get over boys, was to buy herself a box of chocolates and cry out her emotions while watching sad movies. After that she was cured.

"No, I wish Paul was here."

"Oh, how come, I thought you were torn?" Carmen stated dramatically.

"I guess, I guess I just miss him, I just need someone to talk to and someone to hold."

"Aww, that's sweet, well I bet he misses you too."

"I hope."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, it was Lena's grandmother telling the girls that breakfast was ready.

Carmen of course jumped for joy because she was starved, however Lena just sat there. She wasn't really hungry, she came to realize that she really missed Paul.

"Are you coming?" Carmen asked.

"Umm, you go, I'll be down in a little while."

"Are you sure, its Greek food?" Carmen laughed.

"I think I'll pass." Lena chuckled.

"Suite yourself, but you don't know what your missing."

Carmen hoped out the room and down the stairs. Lena ran over to her suite case and pulled out a piece of letter paper. She carefully walked over to the window and began to write her letter.

Dear Paul,

I miss you so much. These last couples of weeks have been so crazy. Carmen's here if you didn't know already which is great, someone to hang out with so I don't get bored. But I really miss you, this morning was really difficult and I wish you were here to help me through it. I thought this summer would be easy, but it's just like a puzzle. I hope your summer is more exciting than mine. I am so confused about everything, like when I opened my paints to start painting I starred at a blank sheet of canvas for almost two hours just thinking of what to paint. That never happens, that only happened when, never mind. I just really need you, write back fast. I need your opinion, I need you words.

Miss you terribly,

Lena

Lena folded up the paper and stuck it in an envelope and walked out the door. She walked into the kitchen and greeted the whole family and asked for a stamp, her grandmother got one out of the drawer and handed it to Lena.

"Lena, I really would like to talk a little latter on." Her mother told Lena.

"Sure mom." Lena answered its not like she didn't know what her mother was going to say to her.

However Lena just walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door and ran to the mailbox. She opened the door ready to throw the envelope in before she hesitated. Did she really miss Paul as much as she wrote in the letter? She thought about him, but not as much as Kostos. Lena changed her mind, she closed the lid, and she slipped the envelope in her back pocket. Lena needed some alone time to clear her mind. So much had happened she needed to grasp. So Lena decided to take a walk to the grove, the place where she normally would have gone to clear her mind before. So she started up the path, until she saw the grove in sight.

--Well I hope you like it, I have some really exciting stuff coming up in the next couple of chapters, so keep reading and reviewing--


	9. The Grove

Hey there once again…ready for the next chapter..lol…thanks for all the reviews…I love some of the idea you posted I am thinking of how I am going to incorporate them into the story…anyways…here is chapter 9!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants ((I wish, but I don'))

Lena walked up to the grove, the olive trees and the shiny silver leaves stood out as they always did. Lena always thought if you were a million miles away from home, she was sure you could still see the perfect little grove in the distance. She walked into the grove and immediately walked towards the small pond. Lena loved the little spot by the pond, the sound of the fish and the flowing water calmed her down and let her relax. She sat Indian style on the ground and closed her eyes. She thought of everything, she thought of Paul, her situation with Kostos, her girls night out with Carmen, she wondered what her mom was going to say to her, and she though of her other two best friends, Bridget and Tibby. She thought about how their summer was probably going, better than hers had she hoped. After a while of thinking Lena opened her eyes to the bright sun, she picked up her right hand and glanced at her watch, it was almost 4:00 ((PM)). She had been thinking for a little more then 2 ½ hours. She broke a new record in the Lena book. She thought that her parents and Carmen were probably worried about her so she decided to call it a night and head home, even though she wish she could stay a little bit longer to watch the sunset, one of the best things to do while in Greece she thought. However slowly Lena got up and began to walk out of the grove until she stopped dead in her tracks. Kostos was sitting on the ground his back towards her starring down the road at what looked like Lena's house. Lena really wasn't sure if she could ever speak to Kostos again, especially after all the mean things she said and brought up. She didn't want him to see her, but there was no other way of getting out of the grove except right where he was sitting. Lena thought that maybe he might have already seen her, while she was thinking and he was waiting for her to wake up again. Or maybe he didn't see her and he also was thinking. Lena looked around to see if there was any possible way to get of the grove other than walking past Kostos. However she thought that even if she got out of the grove without him seeing her, he would eventually see her because she had to walk down the road. The same road he was contently looking at. Lena pulled herself together, she remembered to stay calm and breathe. She began to walk towards Kostos….

I know that this chapter was so short, but I think that this chapter is awesome, you don't always need dialogue to have a great chapter, at least that's what I think….anyways…I hoped you liked it….I should have a new one out by like tomorrow…hopefully if this blizzard gets really bad I will have no school on Monday plenty of free time to write a long chapters…remember to review!


	10. Good Old Days

--…hey everyone…thanks for ALL the reviews again..lol…I am planning on writing 3 chapters between now and Monday because I have no school tomorrow! Yes it happened I got my blizzard literally…lol…well here it is chapter 10…--

Lena began to walk towards Kostos, still thinking about what she was going to say, however instead she just sat next to him. They both didn't say anything they just watched the houses and the people in the distance. This was the Kostos she missed not the lovey-dovey psycho Kostos that she saw hours ago. They both didn't need to say anything to each other, silence gave away everything they were thinking.

"I am sorry" Kostos said, breaking the silence.

"No, I sorry, I'm the one that said such stupid things, I swear, I don't know why I said them, I just wasn't quite ready for you yet." Lena confessed.

"Its ok, but I also have to apologize for things I said, it wasn't right for me to just put you on the spot like that, I must have made you feel so awkward." Kostos stated.

"Well sort of, its just you have changed so much since the last time we were together, I mean the last time we saw each other, I guess you just matured so much, I mean you must have been through so much I mean with the baby's death and all, and I never really said it like I meant it but, I am so sorry that that happened."

"Thank you."

There was silence once again.

"What happened to us Lena, I mean its seems like every time we see each other we start to fight?" Kostos asked, as he looked towards Lena.

"We grew up, we drifted apart, so much has happened to the both of us throughout this year."

Lena looked over to Kostos, he looked deep in thought.

"I really did miss you Lena, I mean I accept that you have someone else, I am sure he is really a great guy, but I missed you as a friend, I could talk to you and tell you things."

"Well, why didn't you ever write?" Lena asked.

Kostos glanced over at Lena, the glance gave away what both were thinking.

"I thought you hated me." Kostos confessed.

"Well, I guess you got a point." Lena and Kostos laughed.

"See this is what I missed, these little conversations that we used to have."

Lena smiled, she was actually enjoying Kostos's company. For once she didn't feel uncomfortable, she felt like Lena. Lena glanced at her watch, "Oh my gosh, I have to go, its almost 5:00 ((PM)) I am sure everyone's looking for me."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Kostos asked.

"Umm, I don't think that would be a good idea, I mean my mom doesn't really favor you at this moment."

"Right." Kostos looked disappointed.

"Can I get a rain check though?" Lena asked with a smile.

Kostos looked up with a smile, "well, I don't know, I may have to think about it." Kostos played around.

"I'll see you around Kostos." Lena waved as she walked away.

Suddenly Kostos jumped up and grabbed Lena's hand, "I am really sorry about before."

"It's ok" Lena smiled and she slowly walked away letting her hand glide through Kostos's hand before she pulled away.

She turned and started to walk. She walked for about five minutes and turned back to the grove, she could see Kostos waving from the distance. She smiled and waved back, she then turned around and began to finally walk to the house.

--Wow, I think that was so cute, lol, well I hope you liked it. Remember to keep reviewing…next chapter will be up soon. --


	11. The Confession

--Hey everyone…thanks for all the reviews!..I'm in like the biggest mood to write, I have so many ideas that I need to get out on the computer before I forget…here is chapter 11!! ENJOY!!— BTW—only 2 more days till the book comes out!! Yes!! More Sisterhood drama waiting to unfold!--

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants ((I wish…but I don't))

"Lena, where have you been?!" her mother shouted at her as she closed the door.

"I was up at the grove for a couple hours." Lena answered honestly.

"Doing WHAT!?" her mother yelled.

"Just thinking, why?" Lena asked.

"You should have been home hours ago, your father and I have been worried to death about you, next time let us know where you venture off too." Her mother sternly stated.

"I'm sorry." Lena apologized.

"Lena, I hate to do this" her father announced, "but you are grounded for the next week."

"WHAT!? WHY!?" Lena started to yell.

"Because, venturing off outside at the crack of dawn…"

"It wasn't dawn! It was around 8:30 ((AM))!"

"You also just ventured out without letting anyone know where you were going off too for the last couple of hours…"

"I didn't know I was planning on going to the grove, I just did."

"Why though" her mother joined in.

"Because, I had a lot on my mind, and I just needed to think."

"Lena, trust us, grounding you is for the best, maybe if you stay inside for a while you'll learn to miss the outside and alert people to where you are going the next time."

"Oh common mom, you know that I normally announce where I am going, and just because I slip up once you are going to punish me, its not fair."

"What's not fair is that tone of voice, go up stairs to your room now!" Lena's parents commanded.

Lena just stormed up stairs and once she reached the door to her room she slammed it as hard as she could.

"Well if it isn't Miss Lena, finally coming home to present herself" Carmen laughed. "And where have you been all this time?"

"I was out at the grove thinking." Lena said calmly.

"What grove?" Carmen questioned.

"Oh, that's right I didn't show you it yet, umm, its just this little place where I got to think and paint sometimes."

Lena sat herself on Carmen's bed and just stared out the window, thinking of Kostos. Carmen caught notice of Lena's little zone-out. "Hello, earth to Lena."

"Oh, sorry." Lena gave a quirky smile.

"I think you did more than just think, up at this grove." Carmen stated with much interest.

Lena couldn't help herself she just smiled. "Well, Kostos was there."

"What? And what did you do, you didn't like hit him did you?"

"What, no, why would I hit him?"

"I don't know, you were just like really pissed off this morning."

"No, I didn't hit him, we just talked, for once actually, I got to be myself around him."

"Really, and how did you act as yourself?"

"I just talked to him, like I would talk to one of you guys, he acted like the Kostos I knew, or know."

"And I take it, that, you are having second thoughts."

"What? Second thoughts about what?" Lena asked.

"About you and Paul." Carmen seriously said.

"No, I don't have second thoughts, Paul is my boyfriend, I really like Paul." Lena said unsure of what she thought.

"But not like you love Kostos." Carmen stated.

"No, it's not like that," Lena thought for a second "I mean its not." Carmen just stared at Lena hoping if she gave it a minute, what Lena said would make sense. "I mean, Kostos was my first love, you know how first loves are."

"Well actually, I don't even know what like is, you know I have the worst luck with guys." Carmen joked.

"Well, I don't know, I guess there is just a part of me that wants to still be with Kostos." Lena smiled, the thought of her and Kostos back together made her tremble with excitement, but then again she also felt fear. Fear of a broken heart, one that was so painful before.

"Well what about the other half of Lena, what does that half say."

"She's telling me that I am once again setting myself up for disappointment like before." Lena confessed with a sour look.

All of a sudden there was that same noise both girls had heard before…..Click…..Click….Click….

--Cliffhangers…once again I know but I have such a great part coming up that's just too long for one chapter…soOoOo..Remember to keep reviewing…I shall have a new part up soon, maybe by tomorrow—

--For MissDitzy..i live in the great state of Massachusetts..with about 30 inches of snow in my backyard…lucky me! ((not really cause I am the one that has to shovel it!))


	12. Carmen's Concern

--…Hey everyone once again..great news…I have no school tomorrow or Wednesday…so lots of chapters…lol..so here is part 12,..WOW…12 already…ENJOY!!--

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants ((I wish….but I don't))

Lena and Carmen both looked at each other as the both heard the noise again…Lena looked towards the window and got up from the bed, as she walked over she already knew who was there. Kostos was standing outside her window, at night, it was a scene from a romantic movie. Lena smiled and waved down at him, she opened the window.

"Kostos what are you doing here?" Lena asked as she partly yelled but partly whispered.

"I wanted to see you." Kostos confessed.

"But you just saw me, like not even an hour ago." Lena told him with a laugh in her vocie.

"I know but I wanted to hang out and talk, just the two of us" Kostos smiled towards Lena. "So can you come, like old times?" Kostos asked.

"One sec." Lena closed the window and turned to Carmen. "Carma, what should I do?" Lena asked.

Disappointed in Lena, Carmen answered "What do you want to do?"

"I think I am going to go." Lena confessed with the biggest smile.

"Well than go, but what about your parents, didn't they ground you?" Carmen questioned.

"Well, yeah, wait how did you know?" Lena asked confused.

"I heard everything." Carmen laughed.

"How am I going to get downstairs?" Lena asked.

"Isn't there…" Carmen got up opened the window and looked. "Well there is a little vine that goes down, but I don'' know if its safe."

"I'll catch her," Kostos excitedly said. Oh I bet you do Carmen thought to herself. She turned to Lena, Lena had the biggest goofiest smile.

"Wait." Carmen said as she once again closed the window. "I don't want you to go." Carmen seriously said.

"What, Why not?" Lena asked, confused on how Carmen wasn't supporting this.

"Lena, what's going on with you, you act like your in love, the most important thing you said you weren't going to do this summer, you don't even care about Paul anymore, and now your sneaking out when your grounded." Carmen stood firmly. "This isn't the responsible Lena I know."

Lena just paused at Carmen's remark, she was upset with Carmen for not understanding, but in another sense, she had a point. Lena did say that she would make an effort to move on away from Kostos, and now she was jumping out of window for him. Then poor Paul, Lena hadn't even thought about him like she used too, had she moved away from Paul? She couldn't have not after all the sweet and loving things he had done throughout the year. And now she was disobeying her parents. What happened to the responsible Lena? Lena was unsure of what to do, if she went with Kostos, she knew what might happen, but if she stayed her at home with Carmen, she would desperately want to know what would have happened between her and Kostos.

"I have to go Carmen." Lena said as she opened the window and began to climb down. Once she was safe she grabbed Kostos's hand and ventured off with him.

Carmen closed the window once she saw Lena hit the ground, she was so angry with Lena. How could she do this, all Carmen had heard was I can't like Kostos, I am going to make an effort, and now she was running off with him. Then Carmen thought of what Paul would think, he would be so upset, he cares a lot about Lena. Carmen knew or thought Lena liked him a lot to, but now she was so unsure. Carmen ran over to her bag and grabbed her cell phone. Her mother told Carmen that the use of the cell phone would be for dire emergencies, not regular calls, because the cost of long distance was awfully expensive. However Carmen knew that this was a BIG emergency, she quickly dialed the number….

" Hey its Carmen, listen, I think I should tell you something." Carmen said with serious intentions.

--Well I hope you like…who did Carmen call I wonder…you'll just have to read…remember to keep reviewing!!--


	13. The Picnic

--Back again…did you miss me and my story lol…well here is part 13!! ENJOY!!- -

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants ((I wish, but I don't))

"Where are you taking me?!" Lena asked with great interest.

"It's a secret." Kostos said with a devilish tone of voice.

Kostos didn't let go of Lena's hand the whole time he pulled her along. Lena was enjoying the evening so far. Kostos suddenly stopped at the entrance to the grove.

"The grove, this is the secret." Lena stated with humor.

"Hold on…" Kostos went behind Lena and place his hands over Lena's eyes, his body pressed against hers, Lena began to tremble. Kostos lead her into the grove, however suddenly he stopped.

"Ok, you can open your eyes…" Kostos said.

Lena put her hands on top of Kostos's hands and pulled them down…"Oh My Lord!" Lena said as she almost cried Kostos had set up a little picnic for the two of them. "Kostos…" Lena quickly turned from behind and gave Kostos a huge loving yet friendly hug. Suddenly Lena stopped, what was she doing? Lena pulled away slowly, she was in Kostos's arms, when she pulled away far enough to see his face, she suddenly felt something take over inside, she felt like she was in love again. Kostos had the same feeling inside too, but Lena tried to fight hers.

"So where's the food?" Lena said as she pulled away and turned back to the blanket.

Kostos walked over to the basket and pulled out the food,"Well, I brought some grapes, tuna, and cupcakes." Kostos said.

"MmMm Some of the greatest foods…" Lena said as she laughed, it didn't take much to please Lena, just the simple ways of life brought smiles to her face.

They both sat down and began to eat. "Oh I almost forgot.." Kostos said as he reached back into the basket and pulled out two pink candles. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a match and lit the candles.

"This is so sweet Kostos, but when did you have time to do this?" Lena asked.

"When I saw you wave in the distance, I wanted to do something nice for you, I mean after all I put you through, it's the least I could do."

"Well, I love it!" Lena said with a smile.

After they ate, they just sat in silence.

"Would you like to dance?" Kostos asked.

"But there's not music.." Lena said.

"So, we can dance to silence, it will be our little thing, common you know you want to.."

"Ok" Lena gave in.

They both got up, Kostos like a gentleman put out his hand offering the dance, she accepted by placing her hand in his. Kostos rubbed his body against hers as they slow danced. Lena was gone, all she wanted was to stay like this forever, in her loves arms. But Lena changed the thought quickly, she again tried to put her feelings aside.

"Lena can I ask you something?" Kostos asked, breaking Lena's thoughts.

"Sure"

"Did you ever think of me, I mean after we broke up?" Kostos asked looking for an honest.

"Yes, I mean I mostly though what would I be doing right now if we were still together…..did you ever think about me?"

"All the time, I mostly thought about how would I feel this moment if we together." Kostos paused but then he continued…"Are you thinking of me right now?"

Lena didn't know what she was thinking she just went with the moment "Yes" she whispered, wanting to deny how she felt but could not longer. Kostos pulled away and stared into Lena's eyes. Before she knew it his lips were placed upon hers. Lena didn't try to fight it any longer, this was how she felt. But she knew that she just put herself in a situation that she wasn't sure how to get out of.

--Omg…what just happened…lol…well I hope you like…remember to review! --


	14. Going To Do?

--Hey everyone…sorry for my lack of updates…this week has been so hetict with all the snow and all…but here is chapter 14!! ENJOY!!

"Well I guess its time to say goodbye" Kostos stated with a frown.

"I guess so" Lena looked at Kostos with a sad face. "I had a wonderful time." Lena smiled.

"So did I" Kostos also said with a smile, he leaned in and Lena and Kostos passionately kissed.

Carmen could see the whole thing from the bedroom window, she was angry with Lena. Carmen couldn't believe that her responsible friend was kissing that jerk, the one that had betrayed Lena before and broke her heart. Plus Carmen was mad because she was kissing another boy, one that wasn't her stepbrother Paul. She also knew that Lena wouldn't want to tell Paul because she knew that would break his heart.

Lena pulled away with a smile. "Well, I have to go. If my parents catch me they'll kill both of us." Lena and Kostos laughed.

"I'll miss you." Kostos smiled once again.

"Me too, but Kostos, I have to go." Lena smile trying to pull away from his embrace.

"Wait, stay with me." Kostos asked.

"What?" Lena questioned.

"Come to my house, no ones home, spend the night." Kostos begged.

"I can't, my parents." Lena stated.

"You can come and stay over and be back in the morning before anyone notices your gone." Kostos told Lena.

"But Carmen knows I am out here with you, she is expecting me to come home." Lena said.

"Carmen will understand, please, common, have some fun." Kostos said.

"I can't Kostos, I'm sorry." Lena stated for the last time.

"Ok." Kostos said as he pulled her closer.

"I really have to get inside, my parents will here us." Lena said pulling away before Kostos could pull her in again.

"Ok." He said giving her one last kiss.

"Goodnight." Lena said as she pulled away one last time.

"Goodbye." Kostos said.

Carmen finally saw Lena leave Kostos, she opened the window so Lena could climb back inside. Carmen sat on the bed and waited for Lena to come inside.

"Ahh, Carmen help!?" Lena whispered.

Carmen got up and pulled Lena inside the window.

"Thanks Carma." Lena said with a smile.

"You were gone long." Carmen stated trying not to sound angry even though she was.

"Yeah, Kostos surprised me with a romantic picnic at the grove." Lena said with a smile. Lena pulled her leg up and removed her shoe, she then repeated the same step except with the other foot.

"So what's the deal between you and Kostos, anyways, I mean are you two back together, or is this just a summer fling." Carmen questioned Lena with much interest.

"I don't know really, I mean I think we are just hanging out right now and maybe later something will happen. But right now we are just close friends." Lena stated with a half smile.

"Well, what about Paul?" Carmen asked Lena.

"What about Paul." Lena asked Carmen back.

"Well, I mean do you still care about him, or are you just going to cheat on him with Kostos for the rest of summer." Carmen stated with slight anger. Lena sensed that Carmen was upset.

"No, I would never cheat on Paul, Carma are you ok, you seem upset."

"You would never cheat on him, then what were you just doing, I saw you kissing that slime ball."

"Kostos isn't a slime ball, besides you don't even know him."

"How can you defend him after all he's done to you."

"He's changed Carmen, and if you were my friend like you say you are you would be happy for me."

"Lena I am, trust me, I think that it's awesome that you're happy."

"But?" Lena asked hesitated.

"But, I don't like Kostos, what's he is doing to you, I mean I thought that you loved Paul, I mean you two have been inseparable this year, but now we are in Greece and things have changed."

"I do love Paul, but I also love Kostos too."

"So you are just going to have a fling with Kostos, break his heart, and come back to Paul and say that you had a wonderful summer and not even mention Kostos."

"No, I don't know…….." Lena paused. "God Carmen what am I going to do."

" I don't know, I think that you honestly need to leave Kostos, I mean after all you've been through with him."

"Yeah I know, but he's changed Carmen, he's different."

"Still." Carmen stopped. She was tired she couldn't go on with the conversation any longer. "Listen, maybe you just need to sleep on it. I am ganna go to bed."

"Ok, I think I am ganna change and go downstairs and heat some tea up."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah, I have a lots on my mind, I just need some alone time."

"Alright, goodnight." Carmen said as she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her head and turned out the light.

"Goodnight Carma." Lena said as she slightly closed the door.

--Well I hope you like. I will have a new chapter up as soon as possible. Remember to review!!--


	15. Finally Figured Out

-Hey everyone, how's it going, hey anyone here like Green Day, don't you just love their album American Idiot, if you don't have it I suggest that after you read this chapter you go out and get it, trust me you can't go wrong. Well anyways, here is chapter 15…wow 15, I am so happy…lol…thanks for ALL your reviews…anyways, ENJOY!

Lena slowly closed the bedroom door from behind her. She grabbed the railing and walked down the stairs. As she walked into the kitchen she grabbed the kettle off the stove and went to the sink and poured some water into the kettle. She placed it back on the stove and turned on the gas. As the water boiled she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the box of tea bags. She grabbed a bag placed the box back into the cabinet and sat down at the table. Lena sat there thinking of everything. She mostly thought about what was happening to her. She changed, it wasn't Kostos or Carmen, it was Lena. Lena was blaming all the changes on everyone else but herself. Lena began to cry, she didn't realize how Carmen was right. She cheated on Paul, WITH Kostos. How could she do that! She thought to herself while waiting for the kettle to whistle. Lena wished Paul was here, she missed him more than anything. Lena wiped the tears from her eyes. All of a sudden, Lena heard something come from behind her.

"Ahhh!" Lena cried out.

"Lena, its ok, calm down its just me." Her mother called from behind her.

"You scared me." Lena whispered.

"I am sorry, I tried to be quiet." Her mother told her. " What are you doing up so late anyways?" her mother questioned.

"I had a lot on my mind and I just needed some time to think."

"Mind if I join you?" Lena's mother asked.

Lena motioned for her to sit. Lena heard the kettle whistle. She got up and grabbed a coffee cup and turned off the gas. She slowly grabbed the kettle handle and poured the hot water into the cup. Lena then placed the kettle back on the stove and placed the tea bag into the hot water. She sat back down with her mother. There was awkward silence at first however her mother began to talk….

"So, are you having fun?"

"Yeah, but I miss Bridget and Tibby though, but at least I have Carmen here to keep me company." Lena smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

"I saw you this morning with Kostos, what was that about?"

Lena paused, she wasn't sure how to answer that, "He just informed me about what happened here while I was gone."

Lena's mother nodded. "So how is he."

"He's good."

"And what about his fiancée?" her mother reluctantly asked.

Lena paused she was uncomfortable at that question, but she stilled answered it. "Well, actually that didn't work out." She said as she drank her tea.

"Oh, that's awful."

Lena nodded, it truly was she thought. There was silence again.

"Lena, you're not thinking about getting back together with him are you?" her mother asked.

Lena felt extremely uncomfortable at that point, her mother just flat out asked her like that. But Lena knew that her mother was only concerned for Lena.

"No, I don't think that that's going to work out." Lena told her mother. In a way just saying that she didn't want to be with Kostos made her truly realize that she REALLY didn't want to be with Kostos. She was only with him because she missed Paul, she just missed love itself.

"Well, I am glad that you aren't with him, I like that Paul kid back home." Her mother said, bringing a smile to Lena's face.

"Mom," Lena paused waiting for her moms attention. Once she had it she continued, "I really miss Paul."

"Aww, sweetheart, that's normal." Her mom said as she got up and hugged her daughter. "I am sure he misses you too." Lena pulled back with a smile but her eyes began to fill up with tears again, so she decided to exit before her mom saw her.

"I am really tired, I think I am going to call it a night and head upstairs." Lena said as she placed her dirty cup into the sink and filled it with water.

"Ok, goodnight sweetie." Lena's mother said as she gave her daughter one last hug and a kiss goodnight.

Lena headed up the stairs, filled with tears. How could she do this to Paul. Paul loved her, even her mother loved Paul which was a surprise. Lena had kissed Kostos and tricked him too, what was she thinking. Once Lena reached the bedroom she slowly opened the door trying not to wake Carmen up. Lena jumped into bed and pulled the covers over her body and glanced for the last time at the clock it was after 3:00 ((AM)).


	16. Carmen's Mistery

-hey everyone…how are you…thanks for all the reviews every time I come on I love seeing what everyone has to say…sooo…here is chapter 16…hope you ENJOY!

Lena woke up and rolled over and looked at the clock it was after 10:00 ((AM)). She sat up in bed and saw that Carmen was out of bed already. Lena threw her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes. She got up and walked to the door. She slowly walked down the stairs, no one was there.

"Mom…" Lena paused, no answer.

Lena walked around confused where is everybody? She thought. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge. She slowly rubbed her eyes one more time and then began to read…

Dear Lena,

Took Effie and grandma into town should be home around 4:00. Carmen decided to stay so we will call around 2:00 to check up on you.

Love,

Mom and Dad

Lena pulled the note off the fridge and walked over to the trash and threw it out. Then she thought back to herself, Carmen's home? Lena began to call Carmen.

"Carmen?" Lena paused she walked by the living room window, she quickly glanced out side on the bright sunny day, then she turned away. However she then stopped dead in her tracks. She glanced out the window again. Carmen was outside. But she wasn't alone.

Lena couldn't believe what she was seeing, she quickly ran up the stairs. She ran over the drawer with her clothes. She tore off her pajamas and threw on a pair of jeans and a light pink shirt, ran over the closet and stepped into her sandals. She raced to the window one last time. She saw Carmen walking away from whomever was outside with her and heading back towards the house. Lena didn't want to tell Carmen that she saw her and someone, Lena didn't want to sound nosy.

She heard the front door open and close and then footsteps up the stairs. Carmen entered the room, a little startled to see Lena awake and dress.

"Wow, that was fast." Carmen said. In the back of Carmen's mind she had a feeling Lena saw her and her visitor.

"Well, I got up and saw it was late so I just decided to get dressed." Lena said with a smile, waiting for Carmen to tell her whom she was with.

"Oh, ok, well I am starving, do you wanna go out and get something to eat?" Carmen asked rubbing her hungry stomach.

"Umm, sure, yeah what the hell, I'm starved too." Lena said, both girls laughed.

Carmen and Lena both walked down the stairs. Lena walked into the kitchen and took her keys to the house while Carmen waited outside. Lena walked out the front door and closed it from behind.

"All set to got?" Carmen asked.

"Yep, common, I know this great little restaurant by the ocean." Lena said leading Carmen up the pathway.

-I know, this chapter is SOOO short, but I have some really exciting stuff coming up so keep reviewing, should have new chapter up by the end of the weekend-


	17. Oceana

Hey…I am so sorry I have not updated for soo long…I have had so much school work to do, its awful, I get no time to write…but it is now the weekend so I have lots of time…here is chapter 17…ENJOY!

Lena and Carmen walked into the "Oceana" restaurant right on the coast by the ocean. Carmen ran to the bars by the ocean and looked down at the crystal clear blue water, it was breath taking.

"This way Carmen." Lena said to Carmen like she was watching a little child.

Carmen and Lena were both seated down by a cute waiter named James. Right away Carmen lit up.

"Hello my name is James, I will be your waiter." He said with his thick Greek accent. Carmen wanted to melt. "Can I get you ladies something to drink?" he asked with a smile towards Carmen. She was turning different shades of red.

"Sure, umm, I think I am going to have a water with lemon." Lena stated glancing towards Carmen.

"Umm, yeah, I'll have a, a water too." She said with a smile. As James walked away he smiled back towards Carmen. Lena could totally tell there was a connection or spark between the two.

"Wow." Lena said with a smile towards Carmen. Carmen just smiled back. Lena wanted to ask Carmen about this morning, she was dying to know who Carmen was with.

"Hey, Carma, can I ask you something?" Lena asked giving a questioning look towards Carmen.

"Sure, anything…" Carmen knew what Lena was going to say.

"Well, when I got up this morning, I saw you…." Lena paused. "I saw you with someone…"

"Yeah." Carmen said with a guilty look.

"Who was it."

Carmen hesitated, she was unsure of what to say.

"I was with….." Carmen paused, but then continued, "I was with Kostos."

Lena stopped breathing, why would Carmen do this. Keeping this from her. What did she say to him? Why was she with him? Did she like him? No she couldn't she doesn't know him.

Carmen could sense that Lena was deep in thought, so to make things clearer for Lena she went on… "I was with him because I told him that it would be best if he stopped seeing you."

Lena was shocked, why would Carmen do this. "But, why Carmen, I mean why would you do that?" Lena asked.

"Because" Carmen stated "its for the best."

"What do you mean! I mean why would you interfere with this, this is my business." Lena stated.

"I know Lena, but I couldn't stand to watch you get your heart broken again."

"Well gee thanks for telling me that now!" Lena said she got out of the booth. "You could have come to me and talked to me, not HIM!" Lena shouted, she so frustrated with Carmen she couldn't even stand to be in the same room with her.

" I am sorry, your right I should have come to talk to you, but I had a feeling that you would get upset, like you are now." Carmen said trying to calm Lena down.

"And you wouldn't think I would get upset with you going behind my back!" Lena said as she grabbed her purse.

"I know, but I thought maybe if I talked to him he would understand and then he could explain it to you the situation."

"What situation, you told him about Paul didn't you, I mean he knew already but you did this for Paul." Lena paused, she was ready to explode. "You didn't tell Paul about Kostos did you?" Lena said.

"No, I haven't even talked to Paul in weeks, not even since I got here." Carmen thought about what she was going to say next. "Lena you're my best friend and you always be, but Paul is also my brother…" Carmen was cut off by Lena…

"Your stepbrother." Lena said correcting Carmen.

"Whatever, he is still my brother now, and I also awe a duty to him to, I can't watch him get his heart broken and lied too, just like I couldn't watch the same thing happen to you." Carmen said.

"I'm not breaking his heart." Lena said, even though she knew if he found out about her and Kostos his heart would break.

"I can't believe you Lena, have you looked in the mirror lately, I don't even see my best friend anymore, what happen to the understanding Lena."

Lena paused……………………

"She was lost as soon as you went behind her back." Lena said. She turned away from Carmen and left the restaurant, leaving Carmen behind.

Carmen was about to cry, maybe she should have just minded her own business. She grabbed her purse and began to leave money on the table when the cute waiter James came from behind.

"Here are your twoo" He stopped when he realized there was only one girl. The one girl was in tears. He placed the tray on the table and came to huddle by the booth.

"Are you ok miss.." he asked with much interest, but in a comforting way.

"I think I just lost a best friend." Carmen said with tears dripping down her face. James reached into his pocket and pulled out a white cloth napkin and dried Carmen's tears. Carmen went to reach down for the napkin, their hands touched. James passed the napkin to Carmen gazing into her eyes while doing so. Carmen couldn't help it but she managed to smile a weak but caring smiling.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome, anytime you need a napkin, I'm your guy." He said with a slight chuckle. "Or if you just need someone to talk to."

Carmen smiled a weak smile again, she liked this James. She reached for her purse to grab her wallet. However James reached down touching her hands, "Its on the house." He said. James backed away from the booth to let Carmen out. He took her hand to help her out.

"Thank you James." She said with another smile.

"Anytime for a beautiful girl." He said.

Carmen started to walk away, but James grabbed her elbow. "Can I have your name miss?" James asked with loving eyes.

"Carmen, my name is Carmen." She said.

"Carmen, what a beautiful name."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go." She said pulling away from James grip.

"Will I see you around Carmen?"

"I don't know, probably." She said with a smile and walked out of the restaurant.

-Ok, I know what you all are thinking…This isn't like Lena…but this is part of the story, she has grown and changed along the way, or at least she did in my story…I hope you liked, I should have a new chapter up as soon as possible… hopefully…. am planning to update like at least 3 more times, because Thursday I fly to Florida for a week so I won't have any chapters up so I want to get out as much as possible…so remember to review-


	18. Stay With Me

-Hey everyone, I know I said that I would have a lot more updates but I am so sorry I haven't gotten another chapter up for you guys, I was sick and lost my voice this week so I have had no updates… anyways…I hope you like here is chapter 18! ENJOY-

As Lena walked up the pathway she looked at her watch it was a little after 1:45 ((PM)) she had less than an 15 minutes to get home for her parents phone call. As she walked up the pathway she noticed the grove in the distance. She wanted so badly to just stay in the grove forever, she had made a mess of everything. Carmen was right about one thing and that was she had changed and all the mistakes and actions Lena took upon herself started to haunt her. She saw Kostos in the distance, making his way into the grove. Lena wanted to changed back into herself, her first step was to set things right with Kostos. As Lena walked into the grove she noticed a letter on a rock next to Kostos. She slowly lifted the letter it was opened. Kostos motioned for her to open it. As she did she noticed that it was all crankily and looked as if it was read once before. She slowly began to read to herself the letter….

My Dearest Lena,

I heard from your grandmother that you were coming for the summer, I am so excited! I have so much to tell you, a lot has changed with me since the last time we met. I hope that your life has been easier than mine, I mean I have had endured so much pain this year then I could have ever imagined. I am glad that I have someone to finally tell. I know it isn't my place, but I am still madly in love with you. I have a feeling that you have finally moved on, I mean all the pain I must have put you through I would have moved on myself as well. You deserve it though. I hope that you will read this, but I have a feeling that it may just go in the trash.

Your Friend,

Kostos

Lena finished, she had never received this letter. She turned towards Kostos for an explanation.

"I know, I never sent it."

"But why?" Lena questioned.

"Because, it wasn't my place." Lena gave him a confused look. "I had a feeling that if I intervined that I would be responsible for your unhappiness, and I couldn't do that."

"Then why are you showing me this now?"

"Because the thing I wanted most, your happiness, has gone through hell."

"What? No, no Kostos, this isn't your fault, its mine, I should have known. I knew this would happen, I was just caught in the romance." Lena looked towards Kostos. But Kostos got up and started to walk slowly away. Lena knew that her heart was set on Paul, but she wanted Kostos so badly as well.

"Kostos, I don't want you to think that I just used you, because it wasn't like that."

Kostos nodded from behind. He slowly turned from behind and glanced into Lena's eyes.

Stay with me." Kostos whispered.

"What?' Lena asked.

"Stay with me." Kostos said firmly.

"Kostos, you know I can't."

"Lena, you are the only person I can love, the only one I can laugh with, the only one I can be with."

"Kostos, you don't know what I would give to stay with you."

"…But?"

"But, I just can't go down that road again."

Kostos walked up to her and stared into her eyes. He leaned into kiss her, he whispered "but you already have." And he kissed her passionately. Lena pulled away, she couldn't do this to Paul anymore. "I have to go."

Lena grabbed the letter and walked to the house, it was after 3:00 ((PM)). She missed her parents call.

-I am so sorry! But this is the last chapter till Saturday 2/26/05..i am so sorry but I am going on February vacation…I may be able to add a chapter but I don't know…but remember to keep reviewing-


	19. Leaving

HEY EVERYONE!…I am back…lol…miss me…well I hope so cause I missed all the emails about my stories…I am so ready to write…enjoy…chapter 19-

Lena grabbed the keys out of her purse and put them in the lock. As she walked into the room she could see the flashing red light in the distance. As put her stuff on the table, she pressed the message button.

"Lena, it's your mom, I thought I told you we would call by 2:00, well its about 2:03, where are you? Give me a call on the cell as soon as you get home. Love you sweetie."

The message clicked, it was over. Lena grabbed the cord less and dialed her mother's cell number.

"Hello?" her mother asked, even though she probably knew it was Lena because no one called her cell phone unless people trying to see her stuff or prank calls.

"Hey mom, listen I am sorry I missed your call, I took Carmen to the Oceana for lunch, we lost track of time."

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, we are still shopping around and we might go out to dinner later so we might be home later than expected."

"Ok."

"There are some frozen meals in the fridge or maybe we can bring you home something?"

"No, I am sure Carmen wants the frozen food, I'll just have that."

"Ok, well be good, both of you."

"Ok mom, love you."

"Love you to, tell Carmen I said hi ok."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Lena put the phone back in its place. As she walked towards the stairs she realized that Carmen wasn't home yet. Lena was so mad at her self, one of her bestest friends tried to help her and all Lena can do was yell. She had to fix it. As Lena walked up the stairs she heard the front door open again.

Carmen came inside without a word. She saw Lena, however just walked into the kitchen without a word. Lena was afraid to talk to Carmen, Carmen was always stubborn especially when she cared about something important and people dismissed it from her like it didn't mean anything. Which was Lena situation she had turned Carmen down when all she wanted to do was help her friend. However Lena needed to fix this mistake, because this fixing meant the world to her.

Lena walked into the kitchen, Carmen didn't even look her way she was busy pouring water in to a glass.

"Carma, can we talk?"

Carmen turned and faced Lena, she stood there waiting for an explanation.

"I am sorry, I finally realized that I am going to fix all the mistakes, I have already talked to Kostos and told him that it has to stop, I told him that I love Paul more than anything and that it just couldn't work."

Lena stopped waiting for a remark from Carmen, she never got one.

"I just want to say that you were right I have changed, but I am going to fix the changes and make them better, I promise."

A still look still laid across Carmen's face. Lena started to panic, what else could she say. "I am sorry Carma."

Carmen had the same look on her face, when she realized that Lena was done. Lena stood there with no more words, Carmen just turned back to the water. Lena eyes began to fill up

Carmen put the pitcher of water back in the fridge and started passed Lena. "Carmen, please stop, just say something."

Carmen looked at Lena and with stern words she began to unleash all of her anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY! Oh yes Lena I am so sorry for just trying to help, because you know the whole world just revolves around you right."

"What, Carmen I just wanted to say I am sorry for yelling at you earlier and not listening to you before."

"So you think just because I say ok your forgiven we can go back to best buddies again, I am sorry Lena but I am so sick of being here with you. All I have to listen to is your problems with you and Kostos. And then the fun part I have to listen to is how you go on and on about you loving Paul, when you clearly could care less what Paul or I say when you are all wrapped up in Kostos's arms!"

"I do care and I do love Paul no matter what you say."

"Really, well I hope you still love him when he's kissing or making out with other girls, just like you cared about him when you were kissing and making out with Kostos right?"

"I can't believe you Carmen, I told you it's just, its just complicated!"

"Ugh,. I hate that word, its only complicated when you make it complicated, if you just left Kostos alone then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Ah what do you know Carmen, you don't even know what love is."

Lena couldn't believe what she just said, she knew that Carmen was really going to explode at that remark.

"Carmen I didn't mea…" Lena was cut off.

"Your right, I don't know what "love" is but if it is anything like your love life, than I really don't wanna know what love is."

Lena knew Carmen was right, her love life was slowly falling down a cliff. She messed up her relationship with Paul screwed Kostos over, she was just love wrong.

"Your right." Lena honestly answered.

Carmen just walked away. "Where are you going?"

"I have to pack." Carmen answered.

"For what?" Lena asked wanting to know what Carmen was talking about.

"There was a motel near the restaurant, mom left me with just enough money for a week and a plane ticket home."

"Are you serious, you're just going to leave like this."

"Yep."

"But what will my mom say when she finds out your in a motel? She is going to make you come back."

"Not when I explain the situation to her."

"What situation." Lena knew it was kind of obvious.

"I have already talked it over with my mom." Carmen said taking out her cell phone.

"But why not leave now, why stay a week? Just go home now."

Carmen just walked away.

Lena had made things worse she didn't know if she could ever fix this fight. She sat in the living room for an hour just starring out the window until Carmen came down the stairs and just left.

Well I hope you liked it…guess you weren't expecting that did ya..lol…I have some real juicy stuff coming up so keep reviewing! Trust me the next couple of chapters get interesting-


	20. Carmen's Regret

….hey everyone…thanks for ALL the reviews again..lol…I am going to be making some changes to the story…because Carmen moved out of the house, I am going to have chapters from her point of view and then chapters with Lena's point of view…I may even have chapters with both point of views at the same time so I am just letting you know so when you read it your not like…why is it different?….anyways…here is chapter 20! ENJOY!

-Carmen's POF-

Carmen trotted up the hill with her suitcase back towards the motel. She was so upset, even though she wished she had forgiven Lena, she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She was angry, she wished honestly that she just stayed home and not come to Greece. She came to watch out for Paul. She remember that phone call she got from him a few hours after Lena left.

((Flashback))

Christina began to pack for the month with David while Carmen hung out in the kitchen eating some left over food in the fridge from the night before. She just began to dig in when the phone rang, she knew it was Paul because while online a couple of hours before he said that they needed to talk. Carmen answered the phone….

"Hello?" Carmen said even though she could tell it was Paul.

"Hey Carmen, its Paul." Carmen rolled her eyes, she already knew it was him.

"Hey Paul, wassup?"

"Well, I heard that you got stuck home this summer instead of New York, and that your dad said you might be staying here."

"Yep, another fun filled summer with Lydia and Krista just what I need." Carmen and Paul both laughed, Paul didn't mind joking with Carmen about his mom and sister he knew that they were a little loopy just like Carmen knew.

"Well, I might have an alternative." Carmen ears perked up, anything would do instead of Lydia and Krista.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I know its wrong to ask, but I wanted to know if you could go to Greece."

"What?"

"Well, Lena is there and I thought that since she was alone and you were alone, maybe you both would need some company."

"That would be awesome except Lena just left a couple of hours ago."

"I know, but…"

"Wait a sec, do you want me to spy on Lena?" Carmen couldn't believe Paul wanted her to do this.

"Well, no, I mean in a way yes…"

"Paul, I can't do that, I think Lena is a big girl, she doesn't need me."

"I know, its just, you told me that, that kid, god what's his name?"

"Umm..Kostos…"

"Yeah, that Kostos is there."

"So, Lena is so over that, she has you remember." Carmen chuckled, but Paul didn't laugh.

"I know, but I mean something could happen and she could still have feelings for him."

"I doubt that, the only contact she would make with Kostos would be with her fist." Carmen got Paul to laugh at that, but what Paul said got Carmen thinking. Lena has always been a softy, maybe she would forgive Kostos.

" Maybe I am just being a worried boyfriend."

"Well listen, maybe my mom can talk to Lena's mom and see if I can go."

"But I thought Lena was a big girl."

"She is, but a summer in Greece, what am I crazy." Paul laughed at Carmen's comment. "If I can go, I am not going to spy, I'll keep my ears open, but only as a worried friend, not a spying step sister, ok?"

"Ok. Well I got to go, this week has been hard, the whole week with the family, even I would run to

Greece." Carmen laughed, she knew it was like hell for Paul.

"Bye Carmen."

"Bye."

Now as Carmen stood on the dusty road nearly half a month later she regretted everything. She came for the adventure of a new city, but instead got a fight with her best friend. Carmen continued to walk, she stopped and looked at the clock it was about 6:00 ((PM)), she had the next hour to get to the hotel, because the worst thing she could have done was about to land at 7:00 ((PM)).

I wonder what that mistake could be…lol…well I hope you like…I might get another chapter out by tomorrow…but I don't know…I may or will probably have A LOT of homework and might now get a chapter out…but I will have one out by Friday…promise! Keep reviewing!


	21. The Calling

Hey everyone….I see a lot of people liked the last chapter…I am glad…lol…well…I know you are probably dying to know what is ganna happen so here is chapter 21! ENJOY!

-Carmen's POV

Carmen walked into the check in/out office in the motel area. She paid the man for the room and got her keys. Room 259. She quickly found the room put her baggage's down and sat on the bed. She looked for the remote for the TV but couldn't find it. She was alone. She thought many times about getting up and walking back to Lena's to apologize, but she just sat there. The silent room lit up when Carmen's cell began to ring. She pulled the phone out and looked at the caller id listing, it said airport. She pulled it open and answered the call.

"Hey, how was your flight?" Carmen asked.

"Bumpy and really windy, did you talk to Lena earlier?"

"Well yeah, sorta."

"Sorta?"

"I'll explain once you get here."

"Where is the motel again?"

"Just tell the driver 'Oceana'…ok?"

"Ok."

"Carmen you sound upset, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, like I said before I'll explain once you get here."

"Ok."

"Well I see you in a little while."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Carmen said as she pulled the phone away from her ear and clicked it shut.

Carmen was filled with so much emotion. The summer before she put he mother and herself through misery, but in the end she fixed it. When her glass piggy bank from her Nana broke she easily glued it together with no sweat. But to repair a broken friendship that was about to explode was way over her head. She opened her suitcase and put her clothes into the drawer. She then grabbed her purse with the pair of keys and headed to meet her guest at the 'Oceana'.

-Lena's POV

Lena was still sitting on the couch when the family came home from the outing in the city.

"Lena, why are all the lights off?" there was silence " Oh sweetie what happened?" her mom said as Effie ran upstairs, her dad when in he kitchen, and grandma headed towards bed. It was just her and her mother.

"Oh mom!" Lena said as she hugged her mom.

Lena always felt a little awkward either asking or telling her mom private things, but Lena had so many thoughts they went way over head, she had to talk to someone.

"I made a mess of everything, Carmen hates me, she moved out by the way, and then Kostos, I lied to him, and Paul, I lied to him too, what's happened to me." Lena said as she cried to her mother.

"Oh sweetie, you are just growing up, trust me it gets worse." Her mother chuckled but Lena was still in tears.

"Sweetheart, Carmen may be upset and even left, but you know she is going to come back, you two have always had you differences, but somehow you both come together." Her mother was right, Lena and Carmen have always had their differences, Carmen would wear a strapless too, too short dress while Lena would wear her long skirt and plain blouse. Carmen would be the social bug while Lena sat in the corner of the room with her book. Her mother interrupted her thoughts and began again…

"But what is the deal with Kostos, I thought you were over that?"

"Yeah me too," Lena chuckled but not in a funny way, "But you know how summer love is mom."

"Yeah, I guess I do." They both laughed that time.

"But it's not funny when I have Paul, who I know cares for me a lot." Lena looked down, in a confused look.

"Oh, I remember the first time I met Paul," Her mother said trying to cheer Lena up, " it was at Christmas time, when he stayed with Carmen. We had him for dinner I thought you were going to die." Lena laughed she remembered. "Your face was so red."

"His too." Lena added.

"But then I saw that within a few minutes both of you looked fine again." Her mother smiled. "But I could tell the way you both looked at each other that you both had the love thing down." Lena smiled, she never really realized it before but her mother did have a point, it was the first time ever that she realized that she loved Paul, it was funny how her mom randomly picks out that moment.

"If he loves you like I know he does, he will forgive you." Lena smiled at her mother's comment. When she tells Paul what she did he is going to freak, may even want to kill Kostos, but in the end, he will forgive her and still love her. Of course the whole trust thing will be shady on Lena's behalf but it's better than no Paul at all.

"Thanks mom." Her mother smiled toward her mature daughter, "I really needed this."

"Well I think I did to, you have been so secretive lately I felt like a stranger towards you." Lena hugged her mother, her mother kissed the top of Lena's head. "Now, I think you should go talk to Carmen, I don't want her in a motel."

"Ok." Lena said as she gave her mom one last kiss and headed out the door.

…Well I hope you like…I wonder who Carmen is going to meet…What happens when Lena apologizes?…I may have a new chapter up by tomorrow…unsure though…but keep REVIEWING!


	22. Mistery Revealed

..Hey once again, hope you liked the last chapter and now that's it the weekend I am in the mood to write at least like 4 chapters so I am going to make up for all the lost chapters before…anyways…here is chapter 22…ENJOY!

-Carmen's POV

Carmen started walking down the pier, as she walked she could feel the crisp breeze across her face she knew it was a good idea to bring a jacket. As she walked she thought about a way to tell Lena about her guest. She was going to mention it as she went to apologize to Lena, but seeing how stubborn she was she just couldn't do it. As Carmen reached the Oceana she kept an eye out for a little white taxi. As she waited she bumped into the cute waiter from the hours before.

"Accuse me miss." James said until he noticed it was Carmen. "Oh, Carmen, right?"

"Yeah, James right?" They both laughed.

"Jeez, back already?"

"Yeah well I am meeting someone here."

"I see, a boyfriend?"

Carmen laughed, 'I wish, no just a friend."

"Really."

"Really, Really." They both laughed. Carmen was as attracted she couldn't help but go weak in the knees when she looked up at him. He had the bluest blue eyes in the world and he had this dazzling smile that could take any girls breath away.

"Well, I have a question for you. I was going to ask you in the restaurant but I didn't want it to seem weird."

"Sure anything." Carmen prayed that it was the question she thought it would be.

"Well, there is this restaurant called La Luna, it's a Italian restaurant on the water, it's a little further down the pier, and I was wonder wondering," Carmen thoughts began to explode, yes she wanted to say but let him finish, " maybe tomorrow or the next day you would like to go there with me?"

YES! Carmen wanted to shout but instead she gave a dashing smile and answered, "I would love too."

"Great, umm, can we say tomorrow at 7:00 ((PM))?"

"Yeah, 7:00 is perfect." Carmen and James both laughed, she loved him already.

As they both laughed, Carmen was ecstatic, until she noticed the taxi in the distance pull up right in front of her and then she was brought back to reality.

The visitor stepped out of the car with a suitcase and small travel bag paid the taxi driver and closed the door. Carmen suddenly gave the visitor a comforting hug, she needed this person right now in her life more than anything, her friend, her family, her brother, her Paul.

-Lena's POV

Lena began to walk up the dirt path, she was so tired, she had only been up for 8 hours, but really if felt like eternity. As she walked she could see Kostos in the distance coming towards her. She really did not need this, all she wanted was to make all her problems go away and fix her fight with Carmen. But she had to face Kostos, she understood how he probably felt, alone and confused, because that's how Lena would fell if the love of her life just left her there with no answer to her important question. Before she knew it Lena was right in front of Kostos, he was blocking her way to get by, so she had no choice but to give him her answer.

"Are you better know?" Kostos asked.

"I will be later, but right now I have to fix some problems."

"What kind of problems?" Kostos asked, she could tell he was upset because she knew he had a feeling that she would say no to his question about having her stay with him.

"Just stuff." Lena said trying to get by, but Kostos would not budge.

"Lena," Kostos put his hand on her waist to keep her from moving. "Can I just get an honest answer?"

"Ok," Lena tried to think of what to say, but she was tired of thinking she just wanted to say how she really felt, "Kostos, I can't stay."

"But why?" Kostos said in a hush tone.

"Kostos, what we had was lost last summer, we have grown, we just aren't meant to be, I love Paul, and I know I shouldn't say it but I do, and I love you too, but not like I love Paul. We tried this love thing and we both got our hearts broken and I finally realized that when I am with Paul, the whole world just seems to fade, its just me and him, and I don't think I can ever fell that way about you anymore." There was silence, but Lena finished, " I am sorry, it's just, its just how I feel."

"I see."

"I'm sorry." Lena said again trying to give Kostos a sympathetic hug but instead he just brushed her off and walked to the side.

"I'm sorry to." Kostos said but Lena was confused why was he sorry. "You're going to fix your problems with Carmen right?"

"Yeah, I kind of blew up at her about talking to you about our business."

"She was just being a good friend, I wish I had friends like that your lucky."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Lena realized that at that moment she really did have a great friend, she couldn't think of anyone else who would do that for her, besides Bridget and Tibby, along with Carmen of course.

"Well then, go, Carmen's more important than anything. Don't let a little fight get between a life long friendship."

"Thank you." Even though Lena wasn't sure she should have done this, but as she walked past Kostos, she turned back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding." Kostos smiled and forgot about the evil brush off he did before and just smiled and let her go.

Now that Lena was back on track she started back towards the motel to tell Carmen she was sorry.

..Well I hope you liked, what will happen when Lena learns that Paul is in town and will she eventually forgive Carmen?…well you are just going to have to keep reading and reviewing… new chapter will be up soon..pretty promise..lol…


	23. Lena's shocking discovery

Hey once again, I think this is the most I have ever written….4 chapters in four days, a chapter a day lol…well…here is chapter 23…ENJOY!

Carmen's POV

Carmen walked by Paul's side as she led him down the pier. Once they reached the motel she walked over to room 259 and took out the old rusty keys and opened the door. Paul could sense that something was bothering Carmen because normally she would have talked the whole time and Lena would be with her, and since no of the above had happen yet Paul started to worry.

"Carmen, you haven't said a word since I got out of the cab, now tell me what's wrong." Paul told Carmen.

However Carmen just stood there, her back faced towards him, she began to tear, she didn't want him to see. "Carmen where's Lena?" he asked again.

Carmen turned to Paul she had tears galore and she couldn't hide them any longer. "Paul, I shouldn't have had you come, it wasn't my place." Carmen whispered in a hush tone.

"But I thought you said you were worried about Lena, you said that she needed me right now." Paul stopped, he was confused, he didn't really understand why he was here. "Why did you really ask me to come?"

"I asked you to come because I didn't know what else to do, I tried to talk to her and then I was angry with her because she wouldn't listen so I called you, but I didn't even tell her you were coming, and then now you're here and I just I just didn't, I didn't know what to do!" Carmen said without taking a breath. She had a feeling that Paul was lost and so was she. She had to tell him what Lena did, but she knew that she should have Lena tell him, but Lena wasn't there and she didn't know what to do about the situation.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER I WAS COMING?" Paul shouted, he was so lost and confused.

"I couldn't, we aren't currently speaking to each other." Carmen said, she was angry with herself.

"Why? Aren't you two like inseparable?" Paul asked.

"She wouldn't listen to what I had to say and she blew me off and became the biggest bitchiest person, all she wanted to do was sneak out and blow me off, she just wouldn't listen." Carmen said with anger.

"Why wouldn't Lena listen to you, what happened to Lena Carmen?" Paul asked looking for an honest answer.

All Carmen wanted to do was scream KOSTOS HAPPENED THAT'S WHAT! But she knew that she shouldn't tell him, it was Lena's place not hers. "You need to talk to Lena for answers."

"Well, where can I find her to ask her, and let her know I am here?" Paul asked.

"At home." Carmen said.

"Well, where is home."

However before Carmen could answer there was a knock on the door, and Carmen froze.

Lena's POV—

Lena slowly approached the motel door 259 and froze for a second just making sure she was definitely going do this. She wondered if Carmen was even inside, but she thought she heard a TV going so she just assumed that she was there. Slowly Lena lifted her hand and knocked on the door. She heard the TV stop and someone approached the door. She took one last breath as the door swung open, but to her shock and surprise the person at the door was the last person she thought to see in Greece.

"PAUL!" Lena said, she was about to die.

"Hey Lena" Paul awkwardly said as he opened the door.

"Wha, What are you doing here in, in Greece?" Lena said with a worried voice, she knew Carmen called him. Part of her was so angry she could care less if she even saw the sight of Carmen again, but the other half was glad that Carmen did.

"Well, Carmen called me, she said she was worried about you so I came." Paul said all he wanted to do was kiss Lena but held back because first he wanted to know what was going on.

"Really, well that was so nice of her." Lena wanted to scream.

"Hey, umm, can we talk outside?" Paul asked as he shut the door leaving Carmen inside.

"Sure." Lena said, but before she turned around to walk away from the motel she gave Paul a huge hug. She could fell his body against hers and it felt so right, the smell of his cologne made Lena feel so much passion she almost melted right then and there. As she pulled away Paul grabbed her face and leaned in for a passionate kiss, one she longed for so long. As they pulled away, Lena began to worry about telling Paul, she didn't want to have to miss these moments and think back. But they began to walk hand and hand and headed down the pier. As they walked they found a romantic over view of the ocean and sat down on a bench, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. However after about 5 minutes of silence, Paul sat up and asked the long dreaded question Lena wish he never asked.

"Lena, what's been going on these last couple of weeks? "

…Well I hope you liked….new chapter may not be up till Monday because I am going shopping all day tomorrow and have homework to do when I get home, but I will try my best…KEEP REVIEWING!


	24. The Truth Revealed

..hello once again..thanks for ALL the reviews…it makes me happy to see that a lot of people like the story….anyways….here is chapter 24…ENJOY!

Lena's POV

"Lena, what's been going on these last couple of weeks?" Paul said, starring into Lena's eyes for the truth.

Lena sat there cold and confused. Where could she begin? However Paul asked once again…

"Lena, please I want to know why Carmen thinks I should be here, she says you need me, and I want to know why, what happened."

Lena took one last breath and slowly began…..

"Well, I have no idea where to begin, I have been lost these last couple of days. I did some things that I wish I could take back, I honestly don't know why I did them, I was confused and needy and I just missed you." Lena couldn't even bring her eyes to Paul's, she could only imagine what he was thinking and Lena had a feeling that this may be the last time things were quiet for a while.

"What were those needy things?" Paul's calm timid look went away, confusion and fear came across his face quickly.

"Well, umm, I started talking to Kostos's again." Lena stopped, she couldn't tell him, she told herself before she could do this, but now she just wanted it all to go away.

"I see." Paul said, Lena couldn't help it she took one glance into Paul's eyes, she saw his eyes begin to glisten. For the first time she could see that Paul really did trust her until now, she could see the untrustworthy glance coming her way and it did.

"Well, me and Kostos talked a few times and then one night we went out for a picnic. And then, he, well he…" Lena was cut off.

"He kissed you didn't he?" Paul said glaring into Lena's eyes for the answer.

There was a silent pause, but Lena then answered……

"Yes.." Lena barley said above a whisper.

Then came the most hurtful question Lena could think of…. "Did you sleep with him?" Paul asked. Lena was about to cry, Lena thought Paul knew her, Lena had said that she wanted to what until she was really and truly in love or lawfully married for sex.

"Paul, you know I would never do that to you."

"Well, did you see him after that?" Paul waited for answer.

"Well, yes, but…"

"So you still saw him, even after that, did you two kiss more than that one time?"

Lena didn't answer, she looked into Paul's eyes and he already knew that her answer was yes.

Paul became teary, Lena had never seen him this way ever. Seeing Paul this upset made Lena start to cry.

"Lena, I mean, how, how could, I thought you weren't like that…..I trusted you!"

"Paul I know and I'm so sorry, God I don't know how many times I have to say it, but if I could change it I would, I love you, I know that now I just I was just caught in the moment."

Paul couldn't say anything, she really hurt him bad and he was taking this worst then she thought. Paul got up and began to walk away.

"Wait, Paul…" Lena got up and ran to grab Paul's arm, but he shook it loose.

"Lena, I don't want to hear anymore of this! I trusted you! I loved you! But you lied to me, kissed another guy and did what god only knows with him. I am going!"

"Paul, please, just hear me out please!" Lena said but Paul kept on walking.

There she was alone, just as she felt once before when her heart broke, but at least she got over that, who knew how long this was going to take to mend.

…Well I hoped you like…more chapters to come soon, I may have a new one out by Friday or possible Saturday but unsure yet…well KEEP REVIEWING!


	25. A Sad Song

…Hello once again…well right now its about 3:55 ((PM)) on a Saturday afternoon…I'm listening to Gwen Stefani...Looking out the window I see snow…more snow…ugh…this winter has been so awful I can't even remember what grass looks like because all I see is snow…SNOW.. SNOW.. SNOW!…but anyways…oh yea before I forget….i am going to start adding Paul's point of view and possible Kostos's view too…unsure yet…but I think that's what I am going to do..so look out for that to happen…so here is chapter 25! ENJOY!

Lena's POV

Lena was still sitting on the bench. She glanced at her watch, it was almost 9:00 ((PM)). She decided to walk home and cry her eyes out. She even thought about getting a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and start the walloing process ((for those who don't walloing is like getting over a guy by eating and crying..saw it on Glimore Girls for those who watch the show)). However Lena just walked, as she passed by all the restaurants and lights she wished she could have shared this with Paul. Show him around take him to dinner just be with him. Lena began to tear up, she wanted to blame all of this on Carmen but she knew she brought upon herself.

Lena made it to the house. She took out her keys and opened the door. When she walked in her mom was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Lena, what took so long?"

"Sorry mom." Lena said with no emotion, her mom became concerned.

"So how did it go with Carmen, did she say when she is coming home again?" Her mom asked.

"Carmen's not coming home, I didn't talk to her." Lena said.

"Then where were you all this time?" her mom went from cool best friend to well mom again.

"Paul's here." Lena said to her mom's surprise.

"Here, in Greece?" her mom asked.

Lena gave her mom a look, her mom could tell she had been crying.

"Lena…" her mom got up and gave her a hug. "Did you tell him"

"It was the worst mistake of my life…" Lena blurted out crying to death.

"Sweetie, well what did he say?"

"He just got up and left, he just left me there, alone." Lena pulled away.

"Honey." Her mom said trying to give Lena another hug but Lena backed away, she wanted to be alone.

"I am going to go upstairs, ok" Lena said turning to climb the stairs.

"Ok." Her mom said.

Lena climbed the stairs and reached her room. She closed the door threw her shoes into the closet and climbed into bed. She turned the light off and cried herself to sleep.

Carmen's POV

Carmen changed into her pajamas and finally found the remote and turned the TV on. She wanted so many times to just pick up the phone and call Paul to find out what happened. But she knew that it was nun of her business. She laid there and looked at the clock it was after 10:00 ((PM)). Where could they be? Maybe they made up and went to dinner or something or maybe Lena took Paul home to see the family. Or maybe Paul was alone, in Greece without Lena, lost and confused. Carmen turned back to the TV, howver she heard a pair keys go into the lock of the door, it was Paul.

"Paul.." Carmen said getting up to her feet.

Paul shut the door and ignored Carmen giving her a stern look. OH NO! Carmen thought, he was going to kill her.

"Paul, what happened?"

"Well, lets see Lena told me she loved me, then told me she cheated on me, and then I left."

"You just left, did you hear her out?"

"Oh yea, I heard her, I heard how she lied to me, cheated on me, oh yeah I heard it all."

"But did you hear the truth?"

"Yeah, the truth hurt, but I guess it always does." Paul stopped he needed to breath. "Why did you bring me here Carmen?"

"I needed you to hear the truth. I didn't think she would have told you when we got back in September."

"Well did you think that maybe I might not want to have heard the truth."

"But, you kept asking me and Lena thought you would want to know, so I." Carmen was cut off.

" So you called me." Paul started to calm down.

"Yeah, I just wanted you to know, because you are like a best friend to me, a real brother, and families don't lie, they stick up for each other." Carmen said like a sister. "I couldn't just sit there and watch Lena hurt you like this, so I panicked, I didn't know what else to do, I was going to call my mom but what could she do, and Bridget and Tibby are in the states so they wouldn't come and so I…." Carmen was cut off. Paul walked over and hugged her.

"Thanks little sis." Paul said and kissed her on the head. "Its nice to know that your out watching for me."

"Yeah, well it was hard work."

"You, worked hard, for me." Paul said in an amusing way.

"Yeah well don't flatter yourself." Carmen said with a laugh, Paul laughed with her.

Carmen changed the subject, "So are you and Lena, did you guys break it off?"

Paul thought for a moment, he didn't know what they were, "Well, I don't really know."

"Well, I hope you guys fix this and make it work."

"Why?" Paul asked, curious to see why his sister thought this way.

"Because," Carmen started," You are the best thing that happened to her Paul, and you may not see, but I can. I've known Lena, well forever, and when she was with Kostos, she was lost, I could tell, but when she's with you, she's comfortable. You guys fit, and I know that if you two called it quits she may not be able to live."

Carmen was right and Paul knew it.

"Well," Paul stared," I am planning on going to Lena's tomorrow, I have some stuff to say to her, and I am going to forgive her."

"That's a good idea." Carmen said with a smile.

"Well I am going to change, ok.?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, sure, knock yourself out." Carmen laughed.

Carmen made her way back to her bed and turned the TV off, it was after 11:00 ((PM)) and she was tired. Paul came out and went to his bed and turned the light off, they were fast asleep by 11:30 ((PM)).

…Well I hope you liked it…. Going to update as soon as possible…. Keep reviewing!


	26. Mirror Art

…I'm in such a great mood to write…I had a great day today…which is something that hasn't happened in a while…so here it goes…chapter 26! ENJOY!

Carmen's POV

Carmen rolled over and woke up around 9:00 ((AM)). She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to wake up. When she could finally see clearly she noticed that Paul was gone. Paul left already? Carmen thought. She got up and walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of wrinkled jeans and a pink T-shirt. She went into the bathroom and shut the door. She changed, brushed her teeth, and then brushed her hair. When she was done she walked out of the bathroom and discovered Paul sitting at the table with a bunch of snacks in his hands.

"I didn't even hear you come in." Carmen said, a little startled that she didn't notice him.

"I had a key." Paul said pulling out his string of keys. "Come, sit, eat, we have food." Paul said slapping the chair next to him.

Carmen walked over to notice that breakfast consisted of a bag of Oreo's, Potato chips, and a package of Starburst's.

"What a healthy breakfast." Carmen said grabbing the package of Oreo's.

"Well I only had so much money." Paul said.

"No, I know." Carmen said not trying to insult Paul or anything. Carmen sat down and began to eat. Paul sat there deep in thought Carmen assumed. He was probably tying to think of a way to say he was sorry for blowing up at Lena last night.

"Well, I am going to head out." Paul said, grabbing the package of Starburst's with him.

"Hey!" Carmen shouted sticking her hands out for some Starburst's. Paul opened the package and gave her about 5. Carmen smiled, "Thank you big brother." Carmen laughed. Paul smiled back as he walked out the door to go get Lena back.

Lena's POV

Lena woke up after 10:00 ((AM)). She felt so lifeless and so powerless. She had no energy to move, however she had to get up because her stomach commanded it. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes. She started out the door to go downstairs. As she walked downstairs she could hear her parents.

"I am really worried about her honey." She could her father say.

"She is a big girl, she'll get over this." Her mother said defending her Lena.

"Sweetheart, I think maybe we should leave early to go home." Her father paused for a moment, looking towards the stairs to see Lena. "Lena, we were just talking about you."

"Daddy, I don't want to leave." She told her father. As much as she hated being here at this moment she wasn't going to just leave.

"But sweetie I think its for the best." Her father said.

"Dad I can't leave now." Lena said "and I won't." Lena turned to go back upstairs. She suddenly didn't feel so hungry. Instead she did something that made her partially forget the pain she was feeling. She walked over and opened the bottom drawer. Inside was her sketch books, paints, pencils, tracing paper, crayons, markers, colored pencils, and paint brushes. She took out her painting supplies and set up her easel. She took out her paints and picked a firm brush and began to paint. At first she wasn't sure where to start or what even to paint but in no time her hands took over. Pushing paint back and forth and putting different strokes here and there. In less than an hour she had created a masterpiece. When she first looked at it she was clueless to what she created but then she took a closer look and what she saw was herself. The painting was meshed with all different colors that collided into one another. It showed how Lena felt, at the top was this pure color that slowly got lost on the way down. Lena began to tear, she missed the pure Lena, the Lena that was love less and felt great. Not this messed up, confused, broken hearted Lena.

"Lena, someone is here to see you." Lena's mother yelled up with an excitement in her voice. Who could it be? Lena wondered. Maybe it was Carmen coming to say "Lena I told you so." Or maybe it was Paul, maybe he forgot to say something last night to her. Maybe it was Kostos coming to see if Lena changed her mind.

She slowly got up and walked downstairs. It was Paul at the door. Lena couldn't help but go weak in the knees. She loved him more than anything. She wanted to scream it to him in the face and just kiss him. But Lena figured that Paul was here to make sure she knew it was truly over, however she had a little hope that maybe he came to say he still wanted her. She walked down the stairs and walked outside to Paul and shut the door behind her.

"Hi." Paul said, looking into Lena's eyes.

"Hi." Lena said, she couldn't help it but a half smile came to her face.

"Listen," Paul said taking Lena's hand in his, "I know I was angry last night and said some mean things and I know that it hurt you." Lena frowned she was confused she had no idea where this was going. "But, when I woke up this morning I realized something." Lena prayed that he would say what she wanted to hear for so long. "I realized that I can't live without you, you are unlike anyone I have ever met and I love you Lena and I hope that you can forgive me and look pass all my stubbornness and take me back." Paul looked at her with sympathetic hopeful eyes.

Lena pulled away from Paul with a confused look on her face, did she really want to get herself back into this love mess. Did she really need Paul?

But Lena knew she couldn't live without him either and that she loved him more then all the money, happiness, anything in the world. She brought the biggest smile to her face and jumped onto Paul. "I love you!" she shouted pulling away from her hug giving him a passionate kiss. And then kissed him again, and again, and again, and again, until they almost fell over.

"Well Lena," Paul said pulling away one more time, "I love you too!" She kissed him again.

They stood their for about 20 minutes, in each others arms. Lena knew this was the best thing in the world. She was happy Paul forgave her. The next thing to fix was her friendship with Carmen.

…AWWW..wasn't that sweet she forgave Paul…brought tears to my eyes too…well I should have a knew chapter up soon…BTW..if there are any Lotr fans here..i have a story up called Sam's Melody you should check it out…KEEP REVEWING!


	27. La LunaLena's POV

…. I'm back…lol…I know... I'm slacking with the updates…..and I am sOoOo sorry…but I think my teachers hate me….I have had so much FREAKING homework its unbelievable….but….I am here to fill your needs and update once again...lol…sOoOoOo…drumroll…..Here…. Tonight…or this morning or afternoon…Chapter 27….ENJOY!

Lena's POV

Lena and Paul said their good-byes after being with each other and agreed to meet up again for dinner at La Luna around 7:00 ((PM)). ((The same restaurant Carmen and James have plans for tonight)). Lena was nothing but smiles the rest of the day. She had a smile on her face when she did her laundry, when she took out the trash, and even while she took a shower. Nothing could get her down except when it came time to pick out her outfit for to dinner. This was when she missed having Carmen here the most. When Lena needed her advice. She wanted to go to Carmen and say that she was so sorry and thank her also for being there when she needed her the most. But no, she couldn't go see Carmen because they still couldn't put their tiff behind them like most girls. Lena decided to just think about her outfit because the thought of Carmen started to upset her. She decided on two outfits, one was a pretty lavender color top and white jeans. Or a pink knee length dress. She couldn't decided, she thought that the lavender outfit would be too casual for a night back together, however she thought a dress was over doing it. Since she couldn't call Carmen she decided to ask the one person who could help her out, but turned out to be the worst mistake. She asked her mother to come up and help choose between the two outfits however instead of helping she just raided the closet and picked out everything else.

"It's your first night together with Paul, you got to look hott!" her mother told Lena as she pulled out a new outfit. Her mother pulled out a black slimming dress that her mother bought for Lena's prom but Lena never wore it. Instead it stayed in the closet were Lena thought it belonged. It was a black slimming dress, knee length, with spaghetti straps.

Lena wanted to throw the dress out the window, it was so, so, so unlike Lena. "Umm, mom, I don't think that's the outfit." Lena said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Honey, its cute, if it was bad I wouldn't have bought it for you." Her mother said with a smile. "Please honey, I am sure Paul will like it."

Lena rolled her eyes, she knew Paul would like, he was a guy, and like any guy he would drop his mouth and drool all over her. Maybe Lena should do something different, she felt different, she acted different so why not on one night be different. "Ugh, fine, I'll wear it."

"OHHH I am so happy!" her mother shouted throwing the dress on the bed and her hands around Lena.

"Yeah, well mom, its about 6:00 ((PM)) and I have to get ready or I'll be really late." Lena said practically pushing her mom out the door.

Lena put on the slender dress and looked in the mirror, her hair had a little wave to it and flat she looked stunning. She tied her black sandals on to her feet and grabbed her little clutch purse and walked down the stairs. You would have thought that Lena was going to Prom, again. Her mom waited downstairs with her grandmother and her father with camera's in hand.

"Oh, Lena, you look beautiful." Her grandmother said with a smile.

"Well I have to go or I'll be late." Lena said running out the door. However she knew that her dad would tell Lena to be home at a certain time, so she turned around and before she could get the words out….

"Have fun honey." Her dad said with a smile.

"But, what about a time?" Lena asked.

"Just go have fun." Her dad said waving Lena to go.

She ran to her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you daddy!" Lena said and then ran out the door.

She started walking, the sun was setting, and the night was beautiful. She walked up the pathway like she always did heading towards the restaurant, when she saw the grove in the distance. Her little place where so much had happened, memories that she erased when she leaped into Paul's arms. She wanted to start new memories, maybe when they were done with dinner she would bring Paul here. As she walked past it she could see a dark figure in the distance. Was it Carmen? Was it Kostos? Maybe Paul found it on the way down to Lena's house? She stopped suddenly, why weren't her feet moving, "KEEP WALKING!" she kept telling herself but she wanted to stay. Kostos emerged from the grove with a sad look on his face.

"You look different." Kostos said with a stern look.

"Just trying a new look." Lena said with a worry in her voice. What was wrong with Kostos?

"It's starting." Kostos said looking away into the distance.

"What?" Lena asked, curious to what Kostos was talking about.

"He's changing you." Kostos said with a serious look on his face, glancing back towards Lena.

"Paul? No, no, you don't understand see, my mom wanted me to wear this so I…." Lena stopped. Kostos was walking back into the grove, not even tuning into a word Lena was saying. Lena wanted to know what was going on but she had to meet Paul. She pushed herself to leave and keep going even though she wanted to comfort Kostos. Even though she wasn't romantic with Kostos anymore didn't mean she still didn't care for him as a friend.

She reached the restaurant and stopped before she went in. She took a breathe and swung the door open and walked into the restaurant. It was an average priced restaurant but looked like you had to have a million dollars to eat here. She glanced around the dim room and looked for Paul. She could see him in the distance, keeping an eye out for her. He was wearing his favorite pair of jeans, along with a while shirt and tie with a black jacket. They both caught each others eye and smiled. She walked towards him slowly as he got up and did the same. When they reached each other they stopped and looked up at each other's eyes. Then he slowly pulled her in with a tender kiss. When they pulled back they both smiled again.

"Hi." Paul said with a whisper.

"Hi." Lena said while also whispering.

She wanted him so bad right then and there. But she pulled her self together and latched onto his arm as they were walked to their seats. They were both seated by the waiter and given their menus. Of course everything was Greek so Lena had to translate the menu for Paul. When Lena finally got situated she looked around the restaurant and saw all the couples and family out for dinner. However there was one couple that caught Lena's eye.

…Well I hope you liked…I promise to have a new chapter out soon…so REMEMBER TO REVIEW!….


	28. Disire is Overcoming

…I am really slacking…this has been the longest for me without any updates and I am so sorry….my life has been so crazy its unbelievable…but I am here…so here is chapter 28…..ENJOY!

Carmen's POV

Carmen was bored out of her mind all she wanted to do was met up with James, but she had to wait till 7:00 ((PM)) till she could see him. So to pass the time she decided that she was going to pick out something to wear. She walked over to the dresser and looked through all her clothes. She couldn't find anything that would work. She wanted to catch James eye, not scare him away. She decided that this could only mean one thing, shopping time. She grabbed her purse and key to the motel room and headed out towards the pier.

She walked down the pier while the wind blew through her hair looking for a place that would sell some clothes. She walked for what seemed like hours until she found a little hole in the wall shop. She walked inside and looked around. She loved what she found, the store had all different styles and taste that fit Carmen just right. She walked around looking at everything from shirts to pants to shorts. Until she came to the dress section of the shop. Bright pinks, greens, and blues overcame her. She was lost in a sea of sequence and glitter. She was tongue tied on which dress she liked most until she came to the dress of her dreams. It was a small light pink dress with silver glitter all about. She loved it, she knew James would fall over his feet for her in this. She grabbed her size and practically ran into the dressing room to try it on. When she got it on, it was a perfect fit, it moved to all her curves and she could breathe in it, which was always nice. She couldn't help but do a Cinderella twirl in it because it made her feel like a princess. When she was done dancing around she took it off and paid for it and made her way back to the motel to get ready. When she got back she expected to see Paul but instead she found a note he left for her.

Carmen,

Meeting Lena for dinner around 7:00 ((PM)), don't wait up.

--Paul

Carmen looked at the clock; it was after 5:30 ((PM)). She had to get ready. However after reading the note it brought a smile to her face because she thought of all the stuff Paul had to put up with in his life but at the end of the day he had Lena. Carmen just wished that some day she'll have her very own Paul who no matter what he'll always be there for her. But for right now she just hoped that James could be somewhat like that if she could make it on time to the restaurant. She took the dress from the bag and put it on. She made her hair wavy and did her make up, not to over done, just the natural look. By the time Carmen was done it was after 6:30, she was going to be late. She strapped on her shoes and grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

When she reached the restaurant suddenly the butterflies came on and her palms became sweaty, she was nervous. What if he didn't show? What if this was just a cruel joke? Did he defiantly say 7:00 maybe it was 7:30 or 8:00 ((PM))? She had to clear her mind or she would go crazy. She swung the door opened and walked in, James was waiting there for her in a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a green tie. He sat up and the they both smiled.

"You look, wow, beautiful." James said with a huge smile, Carmen's jaw dropping outfit caught his attention just as she had hoped. "Ready?"

"Yes." Carmen said linking her arm in his just like a couple. The smell of his colongue was going to drvie Carmen insane.

The waitress lead Carmen and James to their seat. It was a quiet resturant Carmen thought, perfect for her and James to talk in. When they were finally alone they both looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I hope you like Italian food, I mean its something different than Greek." James said in his thick accent. Carmen couldn't take all this tension between the two she just wanted to kiss him but she kept her cool or at least tried to keep cool.

"I love Italian, its perfect. Actually back home me and my mom get Italian take-out all the time so its perfect". James flew a dashing smile to Carmen.

"So, what do you think your going to get?" James asked Carmen. Carmen stared at the menu she really wasn't paying attention before but now she noticed the whole menu was in Greek.

"Well, actually, I have no idea. I can't read the menu." Carmen said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Oh, I am sorry." James got up from his seat and walked next to Carmen. He crouched down and placed his hand on Carmen's thigh to keep his balance. A sundden surge of desire overcame her. "Well, that's raviloi's and over here is spaghetti. What are you in the mood for?"

Carmen faced James who was at eye level with her. She wanted to just kiss him just to have his lips upon hers but she knew it was to soon. She turned quickly back towards the menu, she told James that Italian was great but she really could go for a burger and fries. "Actually, James I hope you don't mind, but I'm not really in the mood for Italian."

"Really!" James said, he to was relieved. "Me niether, I just wanted to take you to a fancy place and impress you."

"James, one thing you need to know about me is that I don't care about fancy places or nice things, anything is fine with me. How about I take you for some true American food?" Carmen asked.

"I would love some." James said. He sat up and took Carmen's hand and lead her back out to the pier. The whole time Carmen was ablivious to the fact that tables away Lena was watching the whole ordeal unfold.

Lena's POV

"Paul, did you just see Carmen with that kid." Lena asked, wondering if Paul knew anything about this new man in Carmen's life. Lena knew she had seen the boy before but she couldn't remember where.

"What? Carmen was here, with who?" Paul asked, worried about his little sister. He started to look around at the other tables.

"She just left with him, I know I have seen him befor…what a second. James, the waitor?" Lena said outloud but only enough for her and Paul to hear.

"What waitor?" Paul asked, he was just plan lost.

"James, she was with James, he works at one the resturants on the peir, me and Carmen know him. But I didn't know him and Carmen were going out?" Lena said, she was hurt that Carmen never mentioned this to her. But then again the last time she talked to Carmen was when she was at the resturant which was days ago.

"Do you think she is alright?" Paul asked Lena.

"Paul, I think Carmen is a big girl she can handle herself." Lena said.

After Paul and Lena were finished with dinner they gathered together and left the restaurant. They walked down the pier, his shoulder around hers until Paul began to speak. "Want to go back to the motel?" Paul asked Lena. Lena began to panic, she was hoping that Paul didn't expect anything.

"And do what?" Lena asked with worry in her voice.

"Well the motel has movies, I thought maybe we could watch something." Paul said with innocence.

"Oh," Lena took a breath. "I would love too." She followed Paul back to the motel.

When they arrived Paul told Lena to wait outside for a few minutes that way he could pick up fast. Lena waited on a bench in front of the room. The night was so beautiful, the moon was full and the stars twinkled above. Some time had passed until Paul was finally ready. He led her inside and she sat on the bed. He found the remote and scanned through the movies. They decided on 50 First dates, it was funny for Paul and romantic for Lena. They made it through the movie for almost an hour until Paul and Lena started to get bored. They kept the movie on but Lena's desire for Paul grew stronger and stronger as each minute passed. She could tell Paul felt the same because she could feel him move closer and closer as time passed. Lena was lost in thought until Paul wrapped his arms around Lena pulling her slowly towards him. She turned to face him. They looked at each other until they started to kiss. It started out slow and loving but then it became fast and passionate. She wanted Paul so bad, she loved him more than anything but she didn't want to go all the way. He started to get a little to touchy for Lena to handle so she broke away. She could see some of her lipstick was now pasted to Paul's face, she couldn't help but laugh. She looked over at the clock it was after midnight, she had to get going.

"Paul, I have to get going, it's getting late." Lena said trying to find her shoes. She sat up but only to be thrown back down.

"Stay a little while longer." Paul said while kissing her neck.

"Oh wow, um, Paul, I can't." Lena said pushing him off.

"Please." Paul said keeping her down.

"Paul, please, I have to go." She said laughing because his kisses were tickling her neck.

"Ok," Paul said letting Lena sit up. Lena grabbed her purse and was about to kiss Paul when all of a sudden the Paul's cell phone rang.

…Well I hope you like…KEEP REVIEWING!


	29. Jame's Other side

…well I am back…I hope you liked the last chapter…so I'll just skip right to the point….chapter 29…ENJOY! BY THE WAY READ BACK TO CHAPTER 28 FOR AN ALTERNATE ENDING!

Carmen's POV

Carmen led James through the crowded pier to a small burger joint known as McDonalds. ((There is like a McD's in like every country)).

"McDonalds?" James asked with a weird look.

"Its like the biggest place to eat in America." Carmen said pulling James into the fast food place with all her force.

She pulled him in and the both waited to see what they wanted. Carmen of course was lost because the menu was in Greek. James looked over and smiled at how cute Carmen looked trying to think about what was on the sign.

"What do you think you are going to get?" James said with a smile towards Carmen.

"Umm, well a Big Mac would be great filled with lots of calories and fat just what I love." Carmen said, thinking after maybe she shouldn't have said that.

"I love a girl with a good appetite." James said putting his arm around Carmen. She snuggled in close to smell his cologne that was killing her with passion.

James and Carmen walked up to the cashier and of course James told the man what the two wanted and they paid. Instead of eating inside they took their meals and headed out back onto the pier. They soon found a cozy place on a bench and ate. As they ate, Carmen decided to chat with James, she really liked him so she wanted to know more.

"So James, tell me about yourself." Carmen said as she took another bite into her burger.

"What is there to tell, I work as a waiter that pays almost nothing and I am stuck in Greece." James said with a sad tone, Carmen could tell he was upset.

"But Greece is so beautiful, you sound like you hate it." Carmen said trying to find out more info without trying to hurt him.

"I don't hate it, its just I've lived here all my life, I want more." James said turning to face Carmen.

"Like what?"

"I've always dreamed of living in America and being with people like you. There is nothing here in Greece for me. I went to America once, New York when I was a boy. I loved it no rules everything was great. Its just I am 23 years old and I want more. I don't want to be a waiter forever."

"Well why don't you just go to America." Carmen said as if it was just a two-second trip.

"I have no money to pay for a trip, I mean a ticket to America I can afford but living costs and money to survive, that's what I don't have."

"Yeah that is a problem." Carmen and James chuckled.

"But if girls like you come to Greece often maybe I won't have to leave." James said with a smile moving closer to Carmen.

"Maybe." Carmen said with a smile. She moved closer to James as he wrapped his hands around her neck keeping her close. But as Carmen moved in close she remembered what James had said before, he was 23. Was that even legal in Greece. But she was going to be nineteen in a few months.

"What about you?" James asked pulling Carmen back from her thoughts.

"Well I am going to college in a few months." Oops, she wasn't suppose to say that.

"Your 18?" James said pulling away from Carmen.

"Well I'm going to be nineteen in a few moths so technically, yeah I'm 18. But please don't get mad, age doesn't matter I mean before you knew my…" Carmen was interrupted when James kissed her gently. It was so out of the blue she was confused. When he pulled away she still had her eyes shut just remembering the moment.

"What was the for?" Carmen said finally opening her eyes.

"I love the way you just ramble on, I don't care if you were 40, I like you Carmen. You're outgoing and not afraid to speak your mind. "

"Well sometimes I am so shy and I hate when I do that whole speak before you think."

"See like now." James kissed her again. This time her cupped her face with his hands, he mesmerized her. She wrapped her hands around his neck while he pulled her closer. They stayed like that for at least 20 minutes until James pulled away.

"How about we go back to my place." James said with excitement in his voice. Carmen was oblivious and just said in an excited tone, "yes."

They practically ran to his apartment, which was a few minutes away from the motel where Paul and Lena were. He led her up the staircase and pulled out his keys. As soon as the door opened they were on each other. He pushed her to the wall and started to kiss her. All this passion had been building up to this moment where Carmen had the choice to give in or fight back. But fighting back was weak so she let herself go. She pushed him one to one of the couches as he started to get frisky. He lead his hand up her shirt and that's when Carmen stopped. She couldn't do this she wasn't ready, she was only 18. She thought back to Bridget and Eric she had her way with him and then look at her after. She was afraid to be herself and became depressed and sad and just scared. Carmen couldn't let that happen. She sat up, "James, no." She said climbing off of him and away from the couch. However he pulled her back, "Come on Carmen don't do this to me now." He kissed her harder and Carmen started to get scared.

"James, no, stop" Carmen said pushing him away.

But James didn't listen, instead this time he threw Carmen on the couch and got on top. He kissed her harder and faster and started to hurt her. He ran his hands up and down her body and she really wanted him to stop. "James no! STOP!" Carmen said yelling louder hoping someone would hear, but no one came. James pulled Carmen dress half way down and she started to freak. She reached into her pocket and barley pulled out her phone and hit the button for Paul's Cell. It dialed automatically and she just kept on screaming.

Lena's POV

Lena stopped and waited for Paul to answer however when he said hello all you could hear was screaming. Paul had a weird look on his face until he realized that the screams were Carmen. He looked down and saw it was her cell.

"Carmen! Carmen!" Paul yelled, Lena just froze.

"Paul! Apartment! 439! AHH!"

Before Lena could speak Paul rushed out the door Lena running behind.

Carmen's POV

Carmen just screamed and screamed as James went on. She trusted him, she even liked him and he betrayed her!

Carmen yelled louder and louder until finally she heard Paul's voice outside the door. James stopped and could hear the voice too. He looked down and saw Carmen's cell light on. He got off.

"BITCH!" James said as he slapped her twice across the face.

"PAUL!" Carmen said screaming and crying.

Paul kicked and kicked until the door swung open. He ran over and pushed James off of Carmen as Lena ran over to help Carmen.

Paul kicked James and punched him in the face knocking him out onto the floor. Paul clinched his fist as he ran to check on Carmen. Lena wrapped her sweater over Carmen and helped her up. Carmen ran to Paul and gave him a hug, he was her hero. Paul looked over to Lena who was totally traumatized. Carmen stepped back reveling cuts and bruises on her arms and a few cuts on her face. Lena comforted Carmen as Paul called the police.

When the police and ambulance came the cops took James away and the medical people checked out Carmen. How could this have happened to her. She really liked the slime bag, how could she have been so stupid to believe all his antics. How could she have been so childish.

The police asked Carmen a few questions, Lena had to help translate and turned out that James had a criminal record, there was a restraining order on him from his ex-girlfriend and he had been in jail before for this kinds of acts. Carmen was good at reading people, she could tell a person just by the way they walked but James had been different when she met him criminal and rapist didn't cross her mind.

She walked back to the motel with Paul and Lena. Lena called her parents and told them that she was staying the night with Carmen and they allowed it. Carmen climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her head. While Paul went to the bathroom to change Lena sat with Carmen.

"Carma, I am so sorry." Lena said. She was sorry that this had happened and sorry that she wasn't they're for Carmen like a real friend.

Carmen and Lena hugged each other. And the three fell fast asleep.

…Well I know it was very emotional…but I hope it filled you needs…. Keep Reviewing to let me know what you thought…..


	30. Not Alone

Have you missed me…lol…I know…its been more than a month…but school is killing me…I promise…more updates now that the summer is coming…I saw the movie…its was good…but I got mad at how some of the stories went…but what do you expect in a movie…but anyways…here is chapter 30! ENJOY!

Lena's POV

Lena rolled over and looked at the clock, it was after 7:30 ((AM)). She glanced over at a sleeping Paul and heard a sleeping Carmen. Lena was still in shock after the night's events and tried to take her mind off Carmen. She wanted to do something for Carmen, but she has never had to deal with a situation like this. Carmen was weak right now, she had been through a trauma that will always stick with her. Lena had to help her, it was in her nature. Lena quietly pulled herself out bed and walked over to a silent Paul. She waited a few minutes before waking him, she watched him breathe in and out, she was in love. Even a sleeping Paul gave her butterflies. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, at first they were still however he woke up and put a little more effort in. When she pulled away a smile came across both his and her face. Lena led Paul into the bathroom and shut the door so Carmen wouldn't hear.

"Paul, I think we should do something for Carmen." Lena stated while she fiddled with her hands.

"Well, what did you have in mind."

"I thought, well, maybe we could take her out, like for lunch, maybe breakfast." Paul looked at her funny.

"Breakfast?" Paul said.

"Well, maybe lunch." Lena said correcting herself. She knew Carmen wasn't a breakfast person and with what happen last night, Carmen would sleep till at least 12:00 ((PM)).

"I just want to do something for her," Lena stated as she wrapped her arms around Paul. "I can't even imagine how she feels right now."

"She'll get through this Lena, don't worry."

"How do you know?" Lena said feeling doubtful about Paul's comment.

"Because, she has a friend like you." Paul said squeezing her tighter.

"Well, trust me, I haven't been much of a friend lately."

"But now, you have the chance to be." Lena smiled and nestled her head on his chest. "I love you." Paul said.

"I love you too." Lena said and kissed him. Paul broke away to let Lena get dressed. Then Paul got dressed.

They decided to take a walk and let Carmen rest. They walked down the pier, his arm around her neck. They led each other to the beachfront. It was a beautiful day, the sun was bright and the humidity was sticky but perfect for a swim. She jumped on his back and he ran to the water. They were both mature and sometimes too serious, but when they were together they were the two goofiest lovebirds. Tibby would always comment on how sickening they both could both be. He put his feet in the water and ran around like a head-less chicken with Lena on his back. He went out just a bit deeper in the water and threw them both in, clothes and all. Lena came up and pushed her hair out her face and swam towards Paul. He came up and swam towards Lena. When they reached each other, she wrapped her arms tightly around Paul and kissed him gently. He broke away and started splashing Lena and she did the same. They splashed and played for a while and it was cute. Lena would occasionally glance at shore and see the old couples point and comment on how crazy the two were, being in the water and all. She was enjoying her time with Paul till she noticed a familiar face on the beach.

Carmen's POV

Carmen woke up and rolled around for a while trying to fall back to sleep, but it was useless. She looked over at an empty bed across from her and noticed the clock said it was after 10:30 ((AM)). She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the hot water and stripped from her pajamas and stepped into the shower. She let the warm water run through her hair and over her shaken body. As she poured the shampoo from the container, she thought she heard something. Her heart began to race as she glanced out of the shower, but no one was there.

"Common Carmen, keep it together." She said to herself as she started to shampoo her hair. But when she was washing it out it got in her eyes, and she couldn't see. She gently walked under the water and let it run all over her face, but she was startled when she swore she felt someone grab her from behind. She screamed bloody horror and stopped the shower. She jumped out and grabbed her towel and wrapped it tightly around her. She stopped and looked in the mirror, she had scared herself, what she thought was somebody was truly nothing. She rubbed the mirror to clear the steam and took a good look at herself. She had a huge black and blue mark the size of Texas on her arm and her leg was bruised too. You could still see the imprint of James's hand on her cheek. Carmen eyes began to tear, how could she let this happen. She always had the sense to beware strange boys, but she let herself go for this one. The tears began to fall and even though she was alone, she could still feel his hands on her body. Carmen sobbed and sobbed until she decided to get dressed. She needed to get out of the hotel room, her thoughts were killing her. She opened the door and was blinded by the light. But she had to get out, and so she did.

…I hope you liked it…new chapter…I promise will be up between the next three weeks…


End file.
